Another Chance at Life
by youngheejin
Summary: Nathan was given another chance to live because he seems to be destined for something bigger. Who gave him a chance? What is Tracy's role in his life? How is he going to tie lose ends? Are the heroes going to achieve the normal life they wanted this time?
1. Chapter 1

1Title: Another Chance at Life

Author: youngheejin

Category: Nathan and Tracy pairing

Summary: What if Nathan gets another chance? How is he going to tie loose ends and make up to the people who are going to play a big part in his life?

Spoiler: Season 3

Disclaimer: This is not made for profit. This is solely for the entertainment of the fans. The characters are borrowed from Tim Kring and NBC. No copyright infringement intended.

**CHAPTER 1: Surprise**

Tracy came out of the shower feeling fresh but still can't fathom what she's feeling ever since she got her powers. She is back from where she started. She doesn't have any idea what kind of life she's going to live and how she's going to have a normal life. She laughed to herself sarcastically, how she thought Nathan was somehow her path but from what she's seen Nathan is lost himself and even betrayed her for what he believes its right. Then again, Nathan paid for it already when he died in Sylar's hands months ago. From what she heard, Nathan is about to correct everything, but how? Honestly what she really wants to happen is to see how he's going to fix everything and to see him in her door on his knees begging for her forgiveness. Damn it! She slapped her hand in her table. She smirked to herself. He didn't even remember to apologize to me. Didn't I really mean anything to him? She cared for him. She really thought he belongs in her side. Who is she kidding? This is probably her karma for all of the wrong things she'd done. She's somehow happy now, helping others control their abilities. It feels rewarding but there is still something missing.

Because of Tracy's incessant contemplation, she didn't realize the consecutive desperate sounds of knocking in her door. She walk fast to her door and opened it without looking at the person on the other side of the door. 'What's wrong with you? It's late…' She didn't even get the chance to finish when she saw who's her evening visitor.

'Stay away from me! You're dead!' Tracy backed away from her visitor while her hand on her back is ready to freeze him.

'Wait! Let me explain. Someone has the power to resurrect people from the dead. I thought you sent her to me.' Nathan Petrelli looked more alive than ever as if he was reborn. Wait, that's completely accurate but he looks flustered and overwhelmed too.

'I don't understand.' Tracy covered her face.

'Tracy,' Nathan lowered his voice as if speaking to a child, 'yes I died but someone healed me. Whatever you call it. This is the outcome. I didn't even get her name but she… she looks so much like you. She could be your younger sister.'

'I'm just here to,' Nathan glances to both his sides and when he saw no one, he went down on his knees, 'say I'm sorry, hope that you forgive me for all the things I did.' This time it was Tracy who tried to look around them, 'For God sake, what are you doing? Please stand up; I don't want to attract attention.' She pulled Nathan up.

Tracy looks at him, the way she's looking at him before he betrayed her. 'I'm not sure I can forgive you just like that. I don't get it, why did you come here? You should have gone to your family or to Peter. I could have killed you. I'm still not convince that it's you. You can't just die and knock on my door as if nothing happened.' Tracy's voice hardened.

'I understand but just like you said before. I am alive because of that person who gave me my life back. She looks so much like you. I assumed that it's a sign that I should go to you first. You're the only one who knows I'm alive. I need your help to find this woman. I know you hate me. Fine, I could live with that but I'm going to make it up to you as long as I live.' Tracy felt the heaviness of the words. She doesn't like the idea of letting Nathan in her life again. A life of roller coaster, that's how it is. Wait, is she really going to believe that this guy is Nathan.

Silence filled them until Nathan broke it, 'I'm going home to talk to Peter and come to my Mom. Please call me if you change your mind.' He doesn't know what's gotten into him, his body must be ahead of his mind, he suddenly realized he just pulled Tracy to him and held her, kiss her forehead, and whispered I'm sorry. It's a good thing; she didn't push him or worse freeze him. She just stiffened at the contact.

Nathan let go of her and left silently.

Peter is lying on his bed thinking how much he's going to miss his brother. Maybe this time, they could really start over and live a normal life. Tomorrow he's going to pick up the pieces of his life and build a new one without the hindrance of his powers. He actually planned to become a better man than he already is. He's going to help a lot of people. In order for him to move on, he needs to make himself busy. He knows how it goes, Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression and Acceptance. I can do that. Mom is right; I need to skip to the 5th stage.

He's imagination flew out the window when someone called him, _'Peter? I know it sounds crazy but it's me Nathan. We need to talk. I need to tell you something.'_

'Damn it! Sylar, I don't have time for your jokes. Stop calling me.' Peter jerked up from his bed forcefully.

_'Peter, what the hell are you talking about? Sylar? What's gotten into you? Have you lost your mind? _

_It's me. I'm your brother. What do I have to do with Sylar?'_

'Who are you? Don't make a joke about my brother. He's dead.'

_'I'm not joking. Peter, I died and now I'm alive again. I wanted to go to Mom but I don't want to surprise her. '_

'What do you mean you're alive again? How is it possible? Where are you? How am I going to be sure you're not Sylar?'

_'Again, what do I have to do with Sylar? Is he still pretending to be me again?'_

Peter grabbed his jacket, 'Where are you?'

_'I'm just a block away from your place. It's good thing I called first.'_

'Ok, there's a café in the left side of my place. Wait for me there.'

**CAFÉ**

Peter saw Nathan sitting at the dark corner, drinking coffee. He approached him and took the chair across him.

'Let me tell you one thing, I still don't believe that it's you but I'm going to listen.'

Nathan again checked if someone might be listening to them then close their distance to whisper to him. 'Okay, fair enough. Here's the thing, I woke up and saw this woman with her hand in my chest, and her eyes closed. She said she's doesn't have time to explain. She just knows that it's her job to make sure that I return alive because I have a big role to fill.'

'So you're telling me, that this woman brought you back alive from the dead?'

'Yes.'

'Did you get her name?'

'No, she just said that since her job is done, there's no other reason for me to continue to talk to her so she just left fast just like this,' Nathan his finger in front of Peter. 'Here's the thing, she looks so much like Tracy. So I thought that maybe Tracy sent her to me. When I got to Tracy,' he made a big sigh, 'she freak out! She was actually ready to attack me and told me she could've killed me. Does that make any sense? Because it doesn't make any sense to me. I need to find this woman. She's the only answer. And I know that Tracy is the person who could help me find her. She might know her. She's just freaked out. She really looks so much like Tracy. Blue eyed blonde, a bit shorter, younger, beautiful, and she's like a spitting image of her.' Nathan smiled when he realized he just admitted that he's still attracted to Tracy.

Peter smiled at his brother's rambling. It is really him. 'I can't believe it's you. I'm sure that's not the clothes you're wearing when you died. Where did you get it?' He stood up and opens his arms to him.

Nathan hugged him back. 'She gave it to me. She also gave me some money. Can you believe it? I think she knows me. Actually I believe she knows more than she appears to be.'

'Nathan, I believe that it's you but it's hard to wrap it in my mind but I can feel that it's really you.'

'Is Sylar still pretending as me?' Nathan became serious.

Peter explained everything that had happened, what's everyone had done.

'Ok, here's what we're going to do. Let's go to Mom tomorrow. I'll talk to her, maybe she's expecting you. I have a feeling that she's dreamed of this and she might know the person we are looking for.

Let's give her time to dream maybe it might save us from explaining things over and over again. And as I see it, Tracy has an important role to fill. She's doing great, teaching others how to control their abilities. She really wants to help.' Peter looked at Nathan, thinking that maybe, just maybe, Tracy meant something to his brother and hopes so that she gives him a chance.

'I'm happy for her. I keep feeling guilty for what I did. I didn't even have the face to apologize to her. I have to die first before I did. Actually I feel bad for what I did to everyone. Right now, I really have a strong feeling there's something I meant to do this time and it can't fail especially when someone tried to make sure I'm alive.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

**Petrelli Residence**

'Are you ready?' Peter asked Nathan while standing at the front of their house.

'Ready as I'll ever be.'

It was their mother, Angela Petrelli, who opened the door to her excitement of seeing and yearning of holding her elder son she thought she lose. Peter called earlier to give her a warning, but she told him that she dreamt of something related to Nathan and the future.

She rushed to Nathan, cried and kisses him in his face with jubilance.

'I'm so happy you're alive. Your brother and I are barely holding up since you died. I don't know if I could look at the things around me the same way as I did before if I lose one of you.'

Nathan squeezed her firmly, 'Don't worry Ma, I'm not going away for a long time and I'll make sure I'll stay out of trouble. I'm thinking maybe I should just stay inside the house.' He joked.

They went to the study room to talk.

'Mom, tell us about your dream.' Peter started.

'It actually didn't make sense to me. I think it is a year or two from now. You we're there.' She looks at Nathan. 'You're the President but this time this future has changed to something better. You're still married to Tracy.'

'Still? What do you mean?' Nathan holds up.

'We all know that Peter was here and he was the one who shot you. He came from the future where you are married to Tracy and you're both working under your Father's.'

'I'm so sorry Ma.' Nathan added guiltily.

'Let me clear this. In whatever future, Nathan is with Tracy?' Peter curiously asked.

'Yes.' Angela simply nodded.

'Why am I with her?' Nathan didn't know what came into him in asking the question. Did he want Tracy in his life that way? Would she be any different from Heidi? Of course, there's no doubt about that.'

'I think I should ask her or you. Why did you propose to her? Do you want her in your life that way? Why did she accept you after what you've done? Does that mean that you mean more to her than we all think? From the future I've seen, that's what supposed to happen. I know we started in a wrong foot and we don't have a good relationship but if you're supposed to be with her then you are. She'd be by your side and you'd be by her side. It's perfect match made in heaven. Let me go back to what I'm saying. You got your daughter back, you had 2 babies on the way, and another I believe but that's not sure yet and then I saw a glimpse of all of us living peacefully with the people. The scenes we're like moving pictures only they don't make sense.' Angela uttered as if trying to live it.

'You said we got our daughter back. What do you mean by that?'

Angela took a deep sigh, 'I found out that the sperm you donated and the egg of the woman who turned out to be Tracy's was created to be a baby by a certain institution functioning under the wraps. The doctor behind it planned to do experiments on her because he found out about the research Dr. Zimmerman was working and what he did to all of you when you're just babies.

I just found out from a dream about Sarah. And I found out that Tracy is her mother when I saw Sarah's birth certificate. What you both only knew is the child to be created is going to be adopted by couples who can't have a baby.

I know I've committed a lot of mistakes so I wanted to make it up to you and her in some way by hiding your baby from the company. I have a distant cousin here in your New York. I gave her to their family to take care of her but you and Tracy are listed as her birth parents in her birth certificate. I visited her a few times a year and during her birthday. Even though you didn't raise her I know that every parent loves their child so I told her that you'll always love her despite being away from her. Her name is Sarah Petrelli.

When it was time for all of your powers to resurface, I told her that it would be dangerous for us to be seen together so I'm going to have to stop visiting her for a while but I had the Haitian check her out for me. I tried to protect her because I believe she's the only innocent granddaughter I have that's not tainted by all of our ambitions and mistakes we committed in the past. She's very smart, determined, passionate and really sweet. I guess she got that from you and Tracy. She's so full of determination, energy, studious, and innovative. She's a very exceptional wonderful kid. This is her 3 years ago.' Angela flips one of the photo albums she prepared and went to the last picture of the album and showed it her sons. 'She's growing up too fast, she's always been a handful, but she's more stubborn now than before, I guess I have to say she's turning so much to Tracy. I guess there's nothing wrong about that, Tracy is strong and independent. I'm somehow glad she's the one who ended up being her mother and she's the one you met and should marry if ever. She's very influential.

Sarah absorbs people's power around her; she's very different from all of you. I don't know for sure if something was done to her when she's a baby but she's got her powers when she turned 7. I don't know how she does it but she seems to be a very mature for her age. She loves to read and watch a lot of TV just like a normal kid does. She has a knack for knowing things, past and future of anyone. When the doctor created her, I dreamed of her doing something big and that she's going to bring all of us together.'

'I don't get it. She told me that since her job was done. There's no reason for her to talk to me anymore.' The creases on Nathan's forehead came into sight, a sign that his full of trepidation about meeting this child, her mom is bragging for a while now.

'Nathan the one who brought you back is either her from the future or in present time and when she said that she's done talking to you, she's just trying to see if you're going to listen or not.

Right now, I know she's asserting herself, her independence, her control, she's making the most of it, she's exercising her freedom but I know for sure that she's been waiting for you and Tracy to come and get her.'

The future Angela just described was hard to process and harder to believe. Nathan can't also believe the irony. 'You would have been proud of Tracy when we just started working together with Dad. Telling me how I should be the next President and that her place is by my side.'

Peter saw the concerned in his eyes, thinking that Tracy might actually have enough of Nathan being in her life but he wants to make sure that it will happen; the more important reason why Sarah should be here is so she could bring them back together. 'We need to talk to Tracy.'

'How are we going to convince her into helping me?'

Peter smiled cruelly as if he knows something they don't. 'Simple, we're going to appeal to her needs.' Nathan stared at Peter for a moment thinking what kind of trick he's going to do.

**Tracy Strauss House**

Tracy just finished teaching and was about to call Nathan when her phone rung.

'_Tracy, its Peter can we talk?'_

'Is this about Nathan? I was just about to call him. Is it really him?'

'_Yes, we called first cause we don't want to freak you out. We're going to drop by. So you'll help him?'_

'Nathan said she looks so much like me. It looks to me that there are lots of skeletons to unravel and I think he can show me the way.'

'_I know there's something we need to tell you so prepare yourself. We just talked to Mom.'_

'Am I going to like this news or not?'

'_I hope so. Nathan is fine when he found out but I guess it depends on how you take it.'_

'Ok, I'll be waiting. Uhmm… I'm going to order some food, have you eaten already?'

'_I think that's a great idea.'_

_LATER_

Tracy let them in and prepared the food in the table. Nathan looked around amazed with how the new place looked like. 'Wow! I'm impressed. What you did with the place it's great.' He said as if not sure with himself.

'Well you know me. I have good taste.' Tracy smiled to lighten up the mood although she felt conscious and confuse of how is she going to handle being with Nathan again in the same room. It feels like he's consuming too much oxygen for both of them.

Peter just remained silent, watching how things are going to unfold between them.

'So?' They all waited for each other to start talking.

Nathan digs in to the food. 'We should really eat first.'

Peter agreed and felt amazed considering how civil their meeting is turning out.

Tracy both glared at them accusingly, 'You're going to drop a bomb on me, aren't you?'

'At least we're preparing you for it. Mom, she talked about it as if she's telling us how wonderful the day is.' Nathan commented.

Even though Tracy doesn't know yet what Nathan is talking about, she knows that he's experiencing what they've experienced before when they found out about their powers being synthetic and being conducted by experiments as lab rats.

'Drinks?' Tracy wanted to comfort him think otherwise.

'Why not?' Nathan said while clearing out the dishes in the table.

'I'll be back.' Tracy left to retrieve the Scotch.

The moment Tracy disappeared; Nathan whispered to Peter, 'Can we leave the marriage part and another two babies on the way at the moment?'

'Fine, but you'll be the one to tell her when the right time comes.'

'I will.'

Tracy came back and poured down the drinks. At first Nathan and Peter reminisce about childhood and their own experience about dying and Tracy shared the funniest mistake she ever made when she was in college.

When they we're very relax because of the alcohol, the conversation they're dreading came.

'Can I ask you a personal question?' Nathan leaned to Tracy with a very serious face that somehow made her anxious but she blushed unintentionally with Nathan's close proximity which Peter had only notice.

'Sure.'

'Did you ever donate your eggs to an institution where the baby would be given to the couples who can't have some because I certainly did?

Peter just listened, thinking to himself that it's just right that Nathan should do the talking.

Nathan watch Tracy wraps the question in her mind.

Tracy's hand caught the hair fell on her face and put it behind her ear. Nathan is watching her closely and thinks how much he misses how she feels in his arms, how much he wants to listen to her voice, and how stupid he was for betraying her and for letting go of the best thing that ever happened to him, he's real match.

'The younger woman who brought you back, are you trying to tell me that she's our daughter?'

Nathan took out an envelope. He showed the contents to her, the birth certificate and 2 photo albums with a message in front clearly written when she was younger, for Mom and Dad.

Tracy smiled and touches the handwriting.

'Her name is Sarah Petrelli, 15 years old. Our names are listed as her legal birth parents but the only person she's been in contact with is Mom.'

Tracy opened the album and look at the pictures one by one. While she's looking at them, she can't help but smile and cry at the same time. 'I don't even know her but I have a feeling that we've been cheated. I mean I know she was going to be adopted but there's not a day that I never thought about her.'

'I know I feel the same way. That is why I want to make sure that I'm going to be a part of her life whether she wants it or not.'

'I want that too.' Tracy demanded.

Peter and Nathan alternated explained the whole story to her expect for the marriage and babies part.

'What else do you know about her?'

Peter started to talk again, 'Mom swells with pride on how brilliant she is that she is glad you turned out to be her mother because she saw in the future how are you going to be a good model for her' with that comment, Tracy turned to Nathan inquiringly.

Nathan added, 'Yes, Mom said that. She also thought of Sarah as very special, her ability is been developed for years.'

Someone called Peter so he had to leave them alone.

Tracy asks if he wanted more drinks.

'Why? Trying to get me drunk?'

'Well, you get drunk easily.' They both grin at the joke.

'So what do you plan to do when we find her?'

'Talk to her, make up to her, and raise her. I want to have the relationship I never had with Claire. I love Claire but I feel I missed a lot of things and from what I've seen Benett's done a great job protecting her. I'm just the Biological Dad. I wanted to hope that I won't turn out just as a Biological Dad to Sarah.'

'I'm sure, you'll be fine.'

Peter came back, distraught clearly written in his face. 'Nathan the reporters are trying to confirm that you are dead. It was the reporter who had lunch with us before. I think someone might have spotted you here.' Tracy remembered exactly where Nathan was where he could be easily spotted. She's just optimistic that somehow no one saw him kneeling. Tracy just went silent and listens to their discussion. Nathan and Peter's relationship always amazes her and it always makes her wistful on how she never got the chance to be with any of her sisters. Niki was dead and Barbara is the only one left.

'I can't believe we're going through this again.'

'What are we going to do?'

'I can't tell them what really happened to me and I'm sure they'll want to meet Sarah and what she does is going to be an issue with the government and the church.' Nathan explained.

'You're right.' Tracy concurred.

They tried to brainstorm for a while.

'I have an idea.' Tracy smiled. 'Didn't you just miraculously recover when you we're shot?'

'Yes, what did you have in mind?'

'Simple, we can tell them about what happen between you and Sylar. You went to a coma, the doctors said that you didn't any chance of waking up but you miraculously did.'

'That's it!' Peter nodded.

'That's a great idea. I see you haven't lost your touch.' Nathan smirked gladly about the idea.

'Maybe that's the reason why you married me in the first place.' Tracy accidentally noted when she brought the dishes to the sink to clean. She caught herself before she even begins to say too much. She closed her eyes while her back is turned on them. She didn't mean to say it.

'You knew, how?' Nathan probed confused.

Tracy faced them and sigh defeated. 'I have a student who can see the future in her dreams and told me about it.

I appreciate what you did, not mentioning the marriage and the babies part. I mean we can all see, we're not done being shock about you being alive again. I froze Claire accidentally but she healed after a few seconds. I don't even know that it's her ability.

And now there are you in front of me.' Tracy stared at Nathan, 'I was angry at you. I can't believe you betrayed us. I want to be angry at you. I want to hurt you but I can't cause this time we're all starting over.'

Nathan raises his arms defensively. He can't blame her. He's aware that she can't just forgive him overnight. Her anger needs to come out.

'I know like I said before, you can be angry at me all you want. My priorities is to do what I'm supposed to do and make it up to everyone I've hurt and every lives I've destroyed.'

Tracy was leaning on the sink, frustrated and emotional that she started freezing it.

'Tracy, try to control yourself. You're freezing the sink.'

Peter was about to come closer to Tracy but Nathan came first.

'Don't come any closer. Don't touch me. I could freeze you.' She showed her arms in front of her as if to push Nathan away. 'It's psychological, remember what Dr. Suresh said, it affects my feelings. She calmed herself down. She bow her head, she interlocked her fingers in front of her as if praying, and closes her eyes. Her breathing rate stabilized.

'Now, are you okay?' Nathan touched her elbow. She observed his hand touching her. When he didn't freeze, she nods her head to him and went willingly in his arms.

She placed her arms around Nathan's neck and his arms to her waist. He kissed her forehead again as he rubbed her back.

Peter smiled and thought to himself that they're going to be fine eventually; they just need more time alone together.

'I'm glad you're taking this well. I'm going to take care of this reporter and you should prepare in finding Sarah. I'm sure she wants to see you both and she's expecting you already.' Nathan and Tracy's hold loosens up but they didn't let go.

Peter left them like that and they embraced again.


	3. Chapter 3

1

**Chapter 3: Closure**

Tracy can't believe this. It looks like that every time she needs someone. Nathan seems to feel it and always resurfaces. She can't forget the first time he saved her from killing herself but he betrayed her and now he's back in her life. What is this? Why does it feel like that the person, who can break her, is also the same person who also makes her feel whole and happy?

From the pictures, it's obvious that the woman she despise, Angela Petrelli, really loves Sarah and had taken care of her very well. She doesn't know what else to feel but feel grateful and at the same time hate her for the things she did. Guess her life is full of people like that, Angela and Nathan, and now Angela somehow appeals to her through her daughter.

Nathan picked up Tracy in her place, he knocked softly, 'Its Nathan, are you all set?'

'Come in.' Tracy fixed her cloth one last time and came out of her room.

'I already called the school. Her class ends at 5 PM.'

'What did you tell them?'

'I told them who we are.

'How do you think they're going to react if they see us?'

'They'll think that we're her parents because she's carrying my name and she looks a lot like you.'

'Ok, let's go.' She look at the mirror, 'Do I look like a decent parent, you know presentable?' Tracy laughed at the silliness of the question and he joined her.

'Don't worry about it. I don't think you've noticed you always have a knack for dressing decent wherever we go.' Nathan noted as if complementing her is natural and not a big deal.

'You think so?' Tracy asked with a trace of humor and a little expectation that he's checking her out.

'I know so. I've noticed.' Nathan went to the door and opened it for her, 'I think she knows us well. What will really matter to her is our intentions and what we're going to tell her.'

'Did you practice your lines?' She teased.

'Who hasn't?' They shared a laugh as they left her place.

**Sarah Petrelli's School**

**Syracuse, New York**

Nathan was brooding while his on his way to the canteen. He volunteered to buy some drinks while Tracy is waiting outside Sarah's classroom. He feels nervous and excited at the same time. He is wondering how she is going to be like. Is she going to accept them? Is she angry about their situation? Is she going to be a handful? Does she understand their situation? Did she feel abandoned by her mother and father? Those are the questions residing in his mind that he hope they could answer and fix for her. Even if he's going to meet her, he feels a certain deep obligation to do his best for her. Somehow he's also glad that Tracy turned out to be her Mom, because it feels like fate is giving them a chance to work things out between them. Maybe the possibility of something more for them is not really impossible.

Tracy is waiting outside Sarah's classroom. She's looking at her picture. Nathan is right. She really looks so much like her. As if she could see herself in her years ago. She's got straight long blonde hair and she also had her blue eyes which led her to a question unintentionally, what did she get from Nathan? Did she get his charm, wit, and soulful look? Then she asks herself where those thoughts came from? Thinking of Nathan feels complicated but somehow deep inside of her she's jumping for joy that Nathan is Sarah's Father. The bell had rung and Tracy didn't even notice the teenagers coming out.

Sarah walked out of her room when her teacher told her that someone is looking for her and she'll be very happy to see them. Sarah smiled at the idea. She took a good look at the woman she's been waiting to meet since she was born. She doesn't have to know who she is. Her strong resemblances with her are a big indication or others should say a deadly give away. She actually thought she's going to meet them when she's 18. _Where's my Dad? _She slowly approached her trying not to startle her.

Tracy realizes that the classroom is almost empty. She tried looking around for a blonde walking away but she's not sure if she's one of them. She felt someone staring at her and closing the distance between them.

They we're both captivated of how each other looks like. They smiled shyly, said hi and chuckled.

'You're Grandmother is right. 'You're exceptional.' She smiled simply.

'She's right about you as well. She said and I quote, your Mom must be a hell of a looker.' They laughed again.

Sarah searched the place for someone else, 'You're alone?' a little silence had passed, 'I'm actually looking for my Dad as well. I mean I'm very happy to finally meet you. I've actually ran different scenarios of how am I going to meet you, how are you going to look like and how would you feel like. I always knew that you'd both be here.'

Tracy was so touched of what she said only next thing she knows, they're already hugging each other. 'You did? I thought you hated us. I feel like I should have raised you by ourselves so you didn't have to grow up without us. Don't worry. I am not alone. He supposed to be buying drinks for us but maybe he got lost.'

Nathan showed up and saw them warming up to each other. He looked at them and felt the pride and happiness swelling from his heart. He was running so he won't be late in meeting her but now he calmed down and slowly walked towards them.

'Oh look,' Tracy saw Nathan in her line of sight, 'you're Dad is here', she smiled to Sarah.

When Nathan is near enough, he gave the drinks to them and bear himself for a moment, 'Sorry I got lost' he stared at Sarah amazed, 'hi'.

'Hi', Sarah observed him closely, 'I've wanted to meet you for a long while, I'm sorry about what I said the other night. I was honestly thinking that I'm not included as a part of your life'.

'Don't worry about it. I understand. It's a woman prerogative. And it's not true. If we have known about you for a long time, I know for sure that we'll do something about it. Can I?' Nathan opened his arms to her.

Sarah first glance at Tracy, Tracy smiled and nodded. Sarah jumped to his arms excitedly. Nathan laughed at Sarah's enthusiasm, 'I'm so happy to meet you and that you're going to be ours for good. I'm so sorry for all the years we've missed out on you and all of our shortcomings.'

'Dad, I know we have a lot to catch up. I understand the situation. There are times that I just wanted to give up but in my heart I don't really want to. Every time Grandma visits me here, she keeps explaining to me how important what she's doing and how dangerous it is for me. I've had my resentments that you're both not around when I needed you but I've known for a long time that we can't really do anything about it except move on and make up for all those lost times. I think meeting you is been my dream for a long time. The years drag on until I thought about not hoping to meet you anymore because I don't want to be disappointed that's why I told you that there's no reason for you to talk to me anymore. Now that you're both here, I feel like everything is going to be fine. I keep thinking if you're going to like me.'

'That's ridiculous, I just met you and surprisingly, I already love everything about you and I know for sure that your Father feels the same way.' Tracy bent down a little and caressed Sarah's left cheek.

'Your mom is right.' Nathan touched both Sarah's shoulders.

Tracy thought that if strangers we're looking at them now, to them they we're just typical wife and husband who are picking up their daughter in school. She loved it. There's something about Sarah that draws her and Nathan to her. They just met her, and here they are being a Mom and Dad naturally as if they've been doing it for a while now.

'Ok, I believe you. You and Dad are in my heart and I always love you.'

'We love you too and don't even doubt it.' Tracy nodded excitedly.

**Restaurant**

Sarah excuse herself to go to the bathroom after dinner. When she's gone, Nathan leaned closer to Tracy.

'Is it me or everything is just too perfect?' Nathan whispered.

'No, it's not just you. It's like I've been waiting for the other shoe to drop. I mean we got there and we talked to her,' Tracy kept glancing on the bathroom, 'and she seems to be fine with everything and that she understood. I don't like this feeling. Next thing we know, she's angry with us.'

'It really concerns me. What do you think we should do?' Nathan turns to his food.

'Talk about it.' Tracy said decided.

'I'm not good talking about these things.' Nathan combed his hair with his right hand in frustration.

'That makes the two of us and we won't be good at it unless we start now. You said you wanted her in your life so you need to make an effort. You need to do something you've never done before.' Tracy squeezed his right arm.

Nathan stared at her in awe and squeezed her hand in return, 'How can you be good at this? I've never thought you'd be like this before when it comes to children.'

Tracy smiled. 'You just haven't seen me around children. Like I said all this time and every once in a while, I think of Sarah because of her, children, they have a soft spot for me.'

'I'm glad to hear that because I need your help. I mean yeah, I have 2 boys and Claire but I think it still makes me the worse Dad of all. I don't know I have a feeling I might screw this up again. She's my only chance to gain the life I used to live.'

'Hey don't talk like that. I know you're not the worse Dad. You have it in you; you're just out of practice. They said parenting is instinctive. You'll be fine. Just follow your heart. Okay?' Tracy tilted her head to make a point.

Sarah walked out of the bathroom.

'Sarah is back. We can talk to her now. I'll start and you go with the flow.' Tracy smirked to herself.

Sarah just returned to her sit.

'Sarah, we wanted to talk to you about a lot of things.' Tracy seriously and firmly said, projecting a parental figure. It made Sarah anxious but nodded.

'Your dad and I are worried that there might be other things that still concerns you. We want you to know that whatever it is, you should tell us right away, we'll talk about it and we'll figure it out.' Tracy waited for Sarah's reaction.

Sarah nodded again and added. 'I understand. I know things won't be the same and there are still things that might bother me. I promise I'm going to tell you and Dad.'

'Your Grandma said that you are mature of your age. I get that because you grew up your own, but now you're Mom and I are here, we want you in our life. You don't have to be on your own, whatever conflicts, and problems, we're going to be here for you to listen and to help you. From now on, you can just be a teenager, and you can take a rest taking care of yourself, because we will be the one who's going to take care of you and hopefully until you're 70.' Nathan kidded which made Sarah smiled.

'But Dad, I want to get married and have kids too'. Sarah whined.

'Sweetie, let's delay the marriage talk when your thirty plus, okay? How about we order some dessert? What do you want?' Nathan called the waiter for the menu.

'How about you? Do you want one?' Nathan almost called Tracy honey. He doesn't know why but it feels right. He smiled at both of them but his worries are still lurking in his mind.

Tracy skimmed the desserts page, 'I don't know, maybe next time.'

'Oh come on, live a little. Are you worried about you're body? Cause honestly that's really ridiculous.' Nathan scanned her head to toe which made Tracy feel self-conscious. 'Your fit, don't be a kill joy. We're both eating desserts.'

'Fine, give me that', Tracy made a quick look on the menu again, 'Okay, I'll have the Mango Parfait'. She said to the waiter.

'For someone who doesn't want dessert, you're even the first one to order.' Nathan noted subtlety while reading the menu.

'Oh, shut up!' Tracy smacks his shoulder.

Sarah giggled at her Mom and Dad's antics.

'Uhmm I'll have the Strawberry Parfait.' Sarah pointed to the photo.

'and I'll have the Chocolate Banana.' Nathan gives back the menus to the waiter.

While waiting for their dessert, Sarah told them about school. She also told them how she wants to be a psychologist or a psychiatrist.

'Why?' Nathan posed while drinking his wine.

'I want to understand people and their minds. It fascinates me.' Sarah grinned wildly. 'So where are you both staying?'

'Oh we're going home to our own place?' Tracy answered fast and somehow she already know what's the next question and so is Nathan.

'Right. I think you don't need to read minds to know what I'm going to ask but I'll ask it anyway. If I we're to come with you, where would I stay?'

Nathan and Tracy gaped at each other then the waiter served the ice creams.

'Well as much as I want you to be with me, my place is small so I think you should go with you're Dad so you can be more comfortable and besides, I think you're Grandma would love that too.' Tracy said unsure.

'Why don't you just come with us?' Sarah wanted to ask but Nathan beat her to it.

'I don't know.' Tracy said while moving her head sideways. Nathan could clearly see how vulnerable she is and how unsure she is of this relationship they are embarking on. Yes, they are Sarah's parents and so far everything is working out fine with them but he knows that what's between her and Tracy is still an issue that's needed to be talk about right away.

'There are lots of guest rooms, you can have a room close to mine and Sarah but I won't push you now. How about you think about it?' Nathan talked to Tracy as if Sarah didn't exist.

'Okay.' Tracy proceeded eating her ice cream.

The waiter told Nathan, his brother Peter is on the phone asking for him so he gone to talk to him

'So tell me something, how did you two meet? I mean I know how I was made. Grandma explained it to me but you seem to know each other for a long time.' Sarah felt they seem close.

Tracy doesn't know what to really feel, pressured because Nathan isn't there to help her explain things or embarrassed because of their past.

'That's it you worked for each other and he helped you discover your past which led you to meet Grandma?'

Tracy imperceptibly licked her lips and wondered how she's going to explain what happen to her.

Sarah gave Tracy an intent look, analyzing her. 'We had a brief relationship and we had some misunderstanding that led us in our separate ways.'

'Mom, you don't have to tell me everything. Somehow I can sense it. So where do you stand right now?'

'I don't know yet. I haven't fully decided.'

'Even if I don't understand what your problem was, I can sense that it's complicated but let me help you.

Tracy feels confused but went with it. 'What do you mean? How?'

'When you're finally alone, close your eyes and ask your heart what you really want to do with Dad. Do you want to forgive him? Do you want to give him a chance? I know you're scared but you can't just live your life being scared all the time.

They said sing as if no one can hear you. Dance as if no one can see you. Love as if you've never been hurt before. I know it's hard but I'm doing it too. You've known him for a while, I known you for hours. My powers don't count as a basis if I could trust you or not. I'm simply following my heart. I want a family therefore the only way I could have it is if I'm with you and Dad because I can't do that if I start to resent you, be angry at you and blame you about how I lived my life. I'm doing this because in the end, it's worth it. I know that for sure and I don't need to have a power to believe that. I just know it will happen. When you have decided to forgive him, don't rush things between the two of you. I mean spend some time together, and get to know each other well. Think about what Dad said, okay?'

'Alright, sweetie, I'll think about it. Your Grandma is right. No wonder she's really proud of you. My daughter is just giving me an advice in my life and in my lovelife.'

'What can I say? I must have taken it from my Mom and Dad.' Sarah scoped the last drop of her ice cream.

'Of course you do.' Tracy beamed at her and ate her ice cream.

Nathan came back, 'Sorry about that. It's Peter, my younger brother, he's your uncle. He asked about you.'

'Really, what did he say?' Sarah exclaimed.

'That he's excited to meet you.' Nathan said. 'I wanted to take you now but your things are in your Aunt's house. How about tomorrow?'

'Really? I love too! I can't wait! Wow, I thought you're going to transfer me to another school.'

'Do you want too?' Tracy suddenly asked,

'Oh no, I had some friends there, and it's just one year left. I want to finish it.'

'Alright, then we're all set. You need to pack all your things or we can help you pack.' Nathan asked Tracy with his eyes if it's okay.

'That's great but how are you going to get home? It might take you hours because of the traffic.'

'You're forgetting something, we could just fly.' Nathan said to Sarah.

'Well, what do you think?' Nathan said to Tracy.

'I was worried about the traffic but I guess we can fly.' Tracy grinned.

'Then let's go.' Nathan opened the door for them.

'Dad, are we going to fly now?'

'We can do that but I can't carry both of you.'

'No we don't have to fly. It's just close. Let's just ride a cab to your Aunt's house.' Tracy glared at them.

Nathan and Sarah smiled guiltily but nodded.

**Tracy Strauss House**

The packing exhausted them but its good thing Nathan can still fly.

Nathan slowly landed in front of Tracy's door. 'We're here.' Nathan let her down in the floor.

'Thanks.' Tracy smiled and felt awkward. She wants to say something but doesn't have any idea what to tell him.

'I'm going to pick Sarah tomorrow after her class. Do you want to come?'

'Yes, I love that!' That's the most exciting response he ever got from her all day.

'Ok, Goodnight.' Nathan smiled at her, thinking how he wants to kiss her but didn't do it because he wants to make everything right between them.

Tracy is finally admitting she's still attracted to him and from the looks of it, so is he. She wants to kiss him but won't because she wants to take things slow. _Oh my God! Did I just think that? Is that what I want to give him another chance?_ 'Goodnight. Take care on your way home.'

'Thanks take care too.' He doesn't want to leave yet but he did.

Tracy is smiling to herself. What she and Nathan didn't realize is that Samuel is watching them from afar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Compromises**

Tracy has to do a lot of thinking. She closed her eyes, feels her heart, and asks herself what she really wants as she lays in her bed. Wondering what would it be like to really form a family especially with Nathan.

Yes, the future says that it would work but how can she risk it? How can she just accept the future they said she's supposed to make it happen when they can't even guarantee it to her? She was about to fall asleep when she heard a strain of a song rising. She ignored it but when the volume started increasing, she realized it was her phone. _Who could be calling at this hour?_

She reached for the lamp in her right and opens it then tries to grab her phone sitting next on the lamp.

'_Hey, this is Nathan. I'm sorry to be calling this late. I just need to tell you something.'_

'I'm listening, what is it? Is there something wrong?'

'_I'm worried that you're not going to give me a chance, leave me in this hellhole, and take Sarah with you.'_

'Nathan, I haven't even decided on anything yet. Don't worry I'm not going to take Sarah away from you. If that's what's keeping you awake, you can now rest assured.

'_I'm not referring to Sarah. I think you heard me wrong. I meant you. Sarah, she's a grown up. I know her choice will always be both of us and not one of us. I'm not worried about her. I'm more concern about you. I want you in my life Tracy, in any way that you'd let me. I'm willing to do everything for you.'_

'Ok, let me clear things to you. I will be there to help you with Sarah. At the moment I don't have any idea where do we go from here so let's just wait and see where it will take us.'

Nathan signed in the other line, 'Nathan stop over thinking things! Let's take it one step at a time what's between us, work things out and move on from there.'

'_I know you're right.'_

'Nathan I've been thinking as well. This is a good thing that we're getting a chance to air things out.'

'_Tracy, I don't want to force you or pressure you. I am sorry for all the things I did to you and to the others but if you're going to forgive me and give me a chance or if you're just going to be my friend, can you give me a sign?_

_I know. I don't have the right but I just want to know if I can count on you to be in my side in every aspects of my life or if you're just going to be a friend to me and the mother of my daughter because I'm assuring you, you have me all the way.'_

'No, you have the right and I appreciate the fact that you have no intentions on pressuring me but what you said is already pressuring.'

'_I know I'm just showing you what my real intentions are when it's come to you. You don't have to tell me now. You can have all the time you want to think about this and decide about it.'_

'Nathan, I won't make you wait that long. You're going to get my answer eventually.'

'_Thank you for this.'_

'You know, I think Sarah got your wits. Both of you had just told me something to really think about that really had me pondering for a while.'

'_Really? What did you talk about?'_

'The topic is not specific but it is about life and what I really wanted in my life. I've been thinking and all I know is we'll have answers to our questions before we know it. Nathan, I'm sorry but I really want to sleep now.'

'_Oh yeah, sure, I'm letting you go. Good night. I'll pick you up by 6 then we're going to have some welcome dinner for Sarah in my house.'_

'Alright, I'll wait for you. Good night.'

**The Next Day at Tracy Strauss's House**

**Lunch Break**

'Tracy, its Nathan I brought some lunch. I need your input on something.' Nathan knocked at the glass door and heard Tracy.

'Come in, Thanks, I was just planning to order.' Tracy showed up fixing her hair that looks like a bird's nest from all the flying it went through.

When Nathan saw her, he tried to refrain himself from laughing but in the end he couldn't, 'What happen to you? You look like a mess!', then kept at it.

'Stop it already. I had my students exercise their powers. Last one of them is air.'

'The mess looks good in you.' Tracy glared at him.

'but wow, I think that's fun. I hope there was a school like that before. You know, for powers.' He shrugged.

Tracy just looked at him for a while, not knowing what to say but change the topic instead, 'So where's our lunch? And what is it that you want to talk about?' She didn't look at him and wished deep inside of her that they would not open what they discussed last night.

'Remember the reporter Peter was talking about? The one we invited in our house last year. Peter said they seemed to be onto us, that we're keeping something. He didn't have a choice but to agree again to another family brunch. You think it's a good idea?'

'Another? Good idea? Well you are hiding something or that case we are all hiding something. You can invite him but I don't believe it's the time to reveal things. If you are going to come out about this, you need to do it with a larger audience and you need to talk to someone with a higher authority who is going to understand the predicament where in.'

Nathan gazed at her in awe then wondered if he should tell her about the unforgettable, disastrous, but not so bad family brunch thanks to Peter. He knows that if really wants a life with her, he should talk openly to her.

Tracy is already getting self-conscious with him staring but is fully aware that he's thinking of something really important which kind of scares her. It's flattering and it's freaking her out a bit but the worse thing about it is her body is reacting undesirably. She snapped her finger in front of him, "seriously, quit it!'

Nathan apologized and told her what transpired in the table and explained what really happened between him and Niki.

Tracy felt Nathan is opening a can of worms. She's touched that somehow she can see him making an effort. She's also feeling wistful about not meeting Niki, but a little jealousy is crawling its way out knowing that somehow Nathan had a past with Niki, no matter how small. What's really bothering her is they look a lot like each other. What if she's just a substitute?

'Can you tell me what she's like as a person?'

Nathan tried to read through her hoping she would not feel insecure because of his past with her sister. Yes, they look a lot like each other but completely different. He's sure she's somehow thinking if she's a replacement. Nathan did his best to describe Niki objectively as to not make Tracy feel that there's something more between them.

'Thanks, to tell you the truth, I'm trying to decide whether I should meet my other sister or not but I decided not right now. I'll do it when fate leads us to meet.'

'I'm sure it will happen eventually. I think it's not possible for her to not have ability as well. Anyway about the family brunch, there's something else I need to ask you.'

It started to peak at Tracy's interest when she sees him struggling how he's going to say it. 'Well?'

'It's a family brunch, mom will be there, Sarah, Peter, me, and I think you should be there too.'

'Nathan…'

'Hold on a minute. I know this is like; feeding you to the lions without prior planning of attack but what we're going to do there is to explain Sarah's existence, the institution, so you don't have to worry. You know that it will eventually come to this. I'm going to have to tell them you're Sarah's mom and if you're not there, they're going to ask why and there's going to be a talk how maybe you're not a fit mother or a responsible person. You said you want to be in Sarah's life. This is one of the moments where Sarah needs us the most and it's even the most important day for her so we have to be there. You should be aware that the outcome of that family brunch will come out to the public. We're trying to build a life with Sarah. This is one of them.

Just do what you need to do. I'll be there, Sarah and Peter too.'

Nathan was in a roll, and somehow saw how much Nathan is working to convince her to be there. It made her happy and at the same it made her think that she needs to do something for him too, to show him that somehow she's still interested to be a part of his life. Tracy smiled and it got Nathan to stop with his rambling, 'What are you smiling at? I'm trying here.'

Tracy expressed her amusement then turned stern. 'I can see that. Fine, I will be there but I hope I won't have to answer so many questions.'

'That seems impossible but no worries, Peter and I had been through this. I'm sure it's going to be another unforgettable family brunch.' They both snickered at the comment.

Few minutes after their lunch, Nathan was preparing to leave when they saw Samuel from the other side of the street watching them.

'I didn't know you get a lot of visitors here.' Nathan said irritatingly more to himself.

'That's Samuel, he's just convincing me to join his carnival.' Tracy stared at Nathan then explained to him what Samuel told her days ago. She can sense Nathan's agitation this guy is stirring up but is trying to play it cool, somehow she feels happy to see how serious he is to her. Who is she kidding? When she first saw him, she liked him a lot. She still wants him in her life and she never felt wanting someone this much before. Even if she loves seeing him so worked up with the idea of another guy in her life, she's going to assure him that he's got nothing to worry about. She turned away from looking at Nathan because she had an epiphany. She already knows what she wants, him and everything that has something to do with him.

'Honestly I used to be interested in his offer but something about him feels off and I know you can sense that too. He tried to persuade Claire as well but she still can't decide at the moment. I feel that I can't trust him.' Tracy can't help it anymore and smiled at her discovery.

'You're smiling.' Nathan noted and looked at her insulted.

'Sorry I just remembered something.'

Nathan watched Samuel closely, 'I'm glad to hear that. I don't like him. You should send him away.'

'You're just jealous!' Tracy tried to make light of their conversation.

'So what if I am? It doesn't change the fact that he's sending bad vibes and I know for sure he's up to no good where it concerns you.'

Tracy wanted to imagine what she just heard. If she's going to see Nathan all the time from now on, it feels like that they're going to need to talk about them.

'You should stay away from him.' Nathan warned her sternly.

Somehow she's grateful for the change of topic and his warning made her raised her brow in interest and teasingly manner, 'how can you be so sure?"

'I'm a guy. I can see how he looks at you and what he wants from you.'

Their argument made them forget that they're being watch so they didn't see him walking towards them.

'I'm sorry to interrupt but can I talk to you in private?'

'Samuel, I'm more comfortable when he's near, you can tell him everything you told me. He's just like us.'

Samuel knows who Nathan is so he is disappointed that he can't talk to her alone but showed them a poker face. He knows for sure that Nathan is ruining his plans. He knows he almost had Tracy but when Nathan came back from the dead, he's back to wooing Tracy to his lair.

Instead he invited Nathan as well. He told them about the carnival, gave them both a compass too and to visit together when they have time.

Nathan and Tracy didn't show him any indication that they're hiding something, Sarah, but what they didn't know that Samuel is one step ahead of them and knows about Sarah's existence.

'I don't like the idea of this.' Tracy whispered to Nathan when Samuel is gone.

'Me too but we could just go there as a date.' Nathan wanted it to come out as a joke but it didn't. Tracy knows it was a flippant innuendo.

She smiled to herself then turned to Nathan with a demanding look, 'If you want a date, you can feed me and take me somewhere else but please not in the carnival when there would be lots of people to watch our every move.'

'Really? Because I'm serious.' They didn't look at each other while talking about it because if they do, they might feel awkward or they just might attack each other.

'You can after the family brunch.'

'Okay but going to the carnival as a date is a good idea. It's good cover to observe the people there ourselves if we can squeeze something out about what really takes place in there.'

'I'll think about it. Don't push yourself.'

'Fine, anyway I have to go now. I need to do one more stop.' He looks at his watch pretending he needs to be somewhere but the truth is he wants to know more about this Samuel. 'I'm already late. I'll pick you up later.'

Tracy watch him leave and thought. _I can't believe it, agreeing to the family brunch, and then planning for two dates already. Are we moving too fast but I did tell myself I have to put myself out there because he's done enough to show me that he really wants me? _She smiled to the idea of Nathan and her and feels so much anticipation and yearning towards him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Questions**

**Noah Bennet's Apartment**

They heard a soft knock so Noah went to the door to answer it. He doesn't have idea who would be visiting him so just in case, he gestured Claire to hide in the bathroom. Claire wanted to argue but Noah ignored her.

'Noah, its Nathan Petrelli. Can we talk?'

Noah immediately opened the door. Come in. It's nice to see you back with us. Peter just told us everything.'

Claire materialized and hugged Nathan. 'Dad, I'm so happy to see you. I thought you're really gone.' Nathan kissed her forehead and smiled to her, 'me too, I'm so sorry I didn't see you right away.'

'Dad, we understand. Peter also told us about Sarah. I actually can't wait to meet her.'

'Tracy and I will pick her up later. You should go to the house; we're going to have a welcome dinner later. You guys should come. I'm sure Sarah can't wait to meet you either.'

'Sure, why not. I know this is going to be like a reunion since we last saw each other.' Noah commented.

'You're right. I'm sure she will be delighted to meet lots of us. First I have something to ask you, Noah.'

'Sure.'

Claire sat at the sofa.

'What is it?' Noah asked.

Nathan paced in front of Claire and Noah. 'I stopped by at Tracy's place a while ago. A guy named Samuel visited her. I think he wasn't happy to see me there. Instead he invited me too to his carnival. I have a bad feeling about him. I don't like him. I don't even trust him.'

'My sentiments exactly.' Noah confirmed and told him what he knows and Tracy's encounter with Samuel's people. Even though Tracy was fine, he got angry about the idea that someone tried to hurt Tracy.

'He's inviting people like us to the carnival. Stay there for good and live a normal life without trying to hide your powers. I know Tracy is tempted to join, I just don't know what she thinks now.'

Nathan didn't like what he just heard and started brooding silently to himself that this guy got to Tracy somehow. He trusts Tracy but not Samuel. 'Tracy said she used to be interested in joining the carnival but she felt something was off about him too.'

'That's good and if it's any consolation. You just remember that I don't think Tracy will join that carnival especially now because of Sarah. Peter told us about the future that your mother and Sarah saw.'

With what Noah said, he felt relieved. 'That is true but Sarah, you should meet her. Let's say Tracy would want to join the carnival, Sarah will not stop her. Sarah seems to be very instinctive. Well she's very studious, that must have helped her to read people. She doesn't use her power. Just like mom did, she's going to let you figure things out which means if joining Samuel is a mistake or not, she's going to let you learn from it. She's not going to interfere. I know, she's acts like an adult, she only shows the child inside her when she's comfortable.'

'Dad, Tracy has her hands full on teaching people like us to control their powers and how to use it wisely. She loves what she's doing. She won't have time for the carnival. Claire assured Nathan.

'I know you both have a point. This guy is just really getting on my nerves.' Nathan emphasized.

Noah and Claire just laughed at Nathan because they know that's not the real reason he's acting like that. Peter also told them how Nathan is trying to win Tracy back.

'Guys are guys. You just don't like him because you feel threatened that he's into Tracy.' Noah's comment is very tolerable to Nathan because he knows himself is true but what he said next made Nathan give him a disapproving look.

'I mean Tracy is a beautiful, smart, and sophisticated woman. Who wouldn't go for her? Samuel would really find her useful in a lot of ways.' Claire glared at Noah.

'Don't look at me like that. I just told you what that Samuel might think of her. For what it's worth, I do respect her for turning her life in the end and besides I'm seeing someone else. Don't even assume that I'm into her. Yes, she's good looking and all but she's not my type. Tracy is too bossy and a snob for me. She's all yours.' Noah further explained.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Another Beginning**

**Petrelli's Residence**

When Sarah just arrived with Nathan and Tracy, they saw Angela met them at the door much like the same way when she opened the door to Nathan and Peter. Angela squeezed Sarah tight.

'Grams you look great!' Sarah greeted her.

'Well, look at you, it's only been a year and you're already growing up to be a fine woman. Oh by the way, I bought something for you to use this day. Come on in, I'll just get it in my room.'

She kissed Nathan. 'Nathan, Noah and Claire are in the study room. Take them there. Peter will be right over.'

Tracy thought Angela is going to ignore her but she didn't, 'Tracy, I'm glad you could come', and gave her a simple smile.

'Thank you, and for taking care of Sarah.' Tracy returned it.

Angela watched Sarah and Nathan walked together towards the house, 'I'm very lucky to have Sarah as a Granddaughter. Now go on inside, they're already leaving you behind.'

Tracy nodded. 'Nathan! Sarah!, wait for me.'

Angela entered the study room and found that Noah and Claire are already talking to Sarah.

'I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves.' Angela said while she sat beside Sarah then told her, 'Do you remember the last time we went to the mall?'

Sarah searched her mind, 'Yes. I think I remember the… That day in the lobby of the mall there were new digital cameras and other gadgets they we're offering.'

'Good, well I keep thinking, what would I give you as a welcome present here, and I thought this could be very useful to you and you can even start using it now.' Angela gave her wrapped present. 'Go on, open it.'

Sarah, peeled the wrapper without ripping it. 'This is so big, I wonder what it is?'

'Oh come on dear, rip the paper, you remind me of your father? How he opens his gifts the way you do while everyone is already excited of what's inside.' They all laughed along with her.

'Oh my God! Grandma, you got me an SLR D90! This is so cool! Thank you so much!' Sarah carefully put the camera back in the box, hugged Angela and kissed her in the cheek.

'That's nothing. Just ask me and you know I'll give you anything. There were so many kinds of them so I took a friend's advice. He said that camera is best for beginners and you can use it to get good pictures for your scrapbook and paintings.'

'You paint? What else can you do?' Tracy asked amazed.

'Yeah but I don't have the power to paint the future, I just dream it. I know what you're thinking. I love to play violin and the cello. I have a friend, Lanie, I tutor her in some of her Chemistry and in return she teaches me to play those instruments. Her Father works in a music company and they gave me the violin for my 11th birthday and the Cello for my 12th. I can play for you guys later. I love playing them the most. They're very relaxing.' She said excitedly.

'Are you part of the cheerleading?' Claire asked.

'Oh God no! but I can dance a little. The cheerleaders in our school we're mostly brats, self-centered, and brainless bimbos. Ok, I know that's mean but they're been bullying me ever since.'

'You are? Why didn't you report them?' Claire was concerned. She hoped she didn't suffer the same things she did.

'Don't worry about it. I gave them a taste of their own medicine. They stopped.'

'What did you do? How?' Claire curiously asked back.

Sarah smiled. 'I'll tell you but not them. Don't worry it's a long ago.'

'Did you use your powers?' Tracy asked.

'No, I just outwitted them. Since then they just don't have the guts to fight me. I just showed them that I'm not the kind of woman they can just step on to.' Sarah said in a very Tracy manner then smiled. They all noticed it and laughed on how cute she was.

'Anyway, that's just the first gift; they all prepared something for you.' Angela pointed to another table and found other gifts.

'Oh Gosh! Thank you. I don't know what else to say. You shouldn't have. The welcome dinner is already enough for me.' Sarah went to each one of them and hugged them.

They we're all touched at her sweetness and innocence and they just smiled to each other.

Sarah and Claire hit it off right away. Noah was impressed by Sarah's unusual advance developments and how she's so mature for her age.

The day was momentous, and while eating dinner, they planned what they're going to say in the family brunch. They anticipated the questions; Oliver Dennison is going to ask them especially Nathan.

The dinner was festive and Sarah started clicking pictures of everyone, she plans to use for her scrapbook. She also opened all the gifts and thanked all the people who we're there and to those who we're there to meet her.

Sarah talked to them all and even convinced them to help her get her parents much closer and they all agreed, thinking it was sweet and it's for their sake too. Peter, Noah and Claire even told her of Nathan and Tracy's status. They told her about Samuel too.

Peter left right away with Noah Bennet, and Claire. Tracy stayed for while because she wanted to see Sarah gets settled before she leaves.

'Wow, you're room sure looks great.' Tracy said as she helped her unpacked.

Nathan is in the room too just helping putting Sarah's books in the shelves.

'Dad, let me do that.' Sarah stopped him.

'They're just books. It's completely harmless. Besides I'm scanning if there are trashy novels here that you shouldn't be reading.' Nathan said seriously. Tracy thought he was joking but when he didn't follow up; Tracy looked at him flabbergasted.

'Nathan, you're not going to find anything there.' Tracy said while folding some of her clothes.

'Mom is right. Wait, I don't get why you guys are doing this. I can do this on my own. You guys should rest. Mom, don't you have classes tomorrow? Dad, don't you have plans for tomorrow?'

'Sweetie, tomorrow is Saturday. It's my day off. It's okay for me to stay up late. Besides I want to do this. It's the least I can do since I didn't even have the chance to change your diapers or your clothes.' Tracy said without trying to be emotional.

Nathan smiled at the thought. 'Yeah, you should let us do this. We just missed 15 years of your life. And for tomorrow, no I don't have any plans. I think my status as a Senator is still in vacation. I'm going back on duty this Monday.'

'Tracy, hold on a second, why are you sure that I'm not going to find anything here?'

'Oh Darling, you're so cute when you don't know anything.' Tracy didn't mean to call him that but ignored it anyway, wishing he didn't notice. 'If I'm going to read something and I don't want to get caught, I'm not going to put it where my parents can easily see it.'

Sarah is enjoying them acting carefree like this. She wished that her Mom would live with them already but she can sense that they're just not on that page yet but at least there are improvements.

'Darling? Cute? Stupid? I'm touch the way you care about me. You want to compliment me and insult me to keep my feet on the ground.' Nathan flirted back.

'Oh you know me. I don't want to see your head explode.' Tracy replied sweetly and they laughed as if sharing a private joke.

'As much as amusing and sweet you two are, you guys are grossing me out. I wonder if the message should I leave the room is appropriate?' Sarah said her eyes getting large.

'No, you don't. This is your room for a reason. We'll just find our own to amuse ourselves.' Tracy countered without blinking.

Nathan is enjoying so far their banter and thought this is how family should be like. He knows Tracy is just messing up with Sarah's head. He waited for Sarah's come back. He sat on the chair near the coffee table.

'Oh my God! Mom, you are so naughty! I can't believe you just said that.'

Tracy winked at her then yawn at the process.

'I guess we should rest now, huh?' Sarah smiled and tried to look if there's something else left to do and saw that everything is settled.

'I guess we got too much excitement for one day. Go change to your PJs and prepare for bed.' Nathan said.

Tracy was leaning at left side of the window. Nathan went to her side and glanced at the view outside. 'Are you sure? You don't want to stay? There's an extra room or you can join Sarah here.'

'That's a nice thought.' Tracy faced Nathan and put her hands on his chest which caught Nathan by surprise. He can feel her warmth and it excited him. 'Why? Are you too tired to fly me back?' Tracy looked at his surprised face and wondering look then she smiled as if it was nothing.

'No, I'm more concern about you being alone.' It took Nathan a few seconds to answer. He covered her hands and squeezed it, his head bent looking at their joined hands. He closed his eyes, enjoying the tenderness of her hands. Tracy took one last step to him, pulled their hands a bit lower to Nathan's abdomen and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Nathan put her hands around him to hold him close to her and he enveloped her in his arms, he nuzzled her neck, smelled her and kisses the spot tenderly once. It wasn't a seducing kiss; it was a very loving kiss. They swayed to no music and stayed like that for a while.

Sarah saw them like that. Thanking her grandmother, Angela again in buying the camera. Now she wonders if she saw this. She set the camera on silent and snaps a couple of pictures. She doesn't know how many did she take but thought it's for future use.

'Mom, Dad,' she called from inside the bathroom then she got out to make them think she never saw them. She doesn't want them to feel awkward and make them jump away from each other. 'Mom, please stay sleep in my room or in the guestroom but before that. I think we should have picture of the 3 of us first.'

Tracy was so tired that she couldn't argue anymore. 'Ok, I'll stay.'

'Good, now let's take pictures.' Nathan kissed Tracy's forehead then went to Sarah's.

Sarah put the camera on the coffee table, set the timer and went between Nathan and Tracy then smiled. In the next shot, Nathan went between Sarah and Tracy and put his arms around them and pulled them to him, they have lots of shots taken, the last one is the best they all look so haggard and laughing.

'Come on, enough let us tuck you into bed. It's really late.' Nathan pulls Sarah to the bed and fixes her blanket above her. He kissed her in her cheek. 'Good night, Sweetie.' Tracy went to the other side and kissed her as well. 'Good night.'

'Goodnight Mom, Dad, I love you.'

'I love you too.' They said in unison.

Tracy planned to put the camera in its box but decided to take another look of the pictures. 'Come on, let's prepare your room.' Nathan grabbed her and will take a look there.

They were walking in the hallway. Tracy laughed, her color turned crimson, and she covered her face with her hand, while the other one is holding on to the camera.

'What?' Nathan found her attitude amusing.

'I just think it's kind of a hassle, we're going to prepare my room I can sleep in and then tomorrow we're going to clean it up again.' She chuckled again.

Nathan finally had an inkling why she's acting weird and laughed at her. 'I get it. Come on; let's look at the pictures again in my room. You can sleep in my bed. I can sleep in the sofa.'

'Wait, you don't want to sleep with me?' Tracy suddenly realized the implications of her question her voice a bit loud. Nathan looked around them even if no one is possibly awake to hear them.

'Let me rephrase that. You don't want to literally just sleep with me?' This time she lowered her voice.

'I didn't say anything like that. I just don't want to assume.' Nathan softly explained to her.

'That's really thoughtful of you but we're just going to sleep. We're too tired to do something else, besides nothing is going to happen to us yet.' Tracy sternly said but with a smile.

'Got it.' Nathan pulled her to his room they just passed. 'You know, just in case you want to live here with Sarah and me, this one is going to be your room so it will be close to both of us or we can share.' Nathan said casually.

'I like that but not yet.' Tracy winked at him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Declarations**

**Nathan's Room**

They prepared for bed. Nathan lends Tracy one of his T-shirt and boxers and they went to each side of the bed. They scanned the pictures one by one from the start, until they got to see themselves by the window.

They just chuckled with what they saw and didn't erase any of it. 'She's sneaky.' Tracy noted.

'I think she got it from you.' Nathan looks at her.

Tracy just smiled. 'I can see that. I guess she really is turning to be me in ways.'

'I'm glad because that means she won't be committing the mistakes I did.'

'Nathan, we won't know for sure what kind of person she's going to be like but I'm not worried about her becoming a bad person. I believe she'll be the best at whatever field of expertise she will choose.'

'You're right.' Nathan, looked closely all the pictures Sarah had taken of them when they we're by the window. 'I like this. It's like watching one of those romantic black and white movies when I was a kid.'

'I like it too.'

'Stay here, I'll just return this to Sarah's room.' Nathan got his robe on and went out of the room.

Nathan went back to the room, hangs his robe, and went back to Tracy's side. He turned the lamp off and lied down, Tracy went to his left arm; Nathan raised his head to move his pillow to Tracy so they'd be sharing. Tracy hold on to Nathan's torso. They face each other and both said good night. They don't have any intention of doing something yet but they gazed on each other's face then to their lips and next thing they know, they closed the distance and their eyes.

Tracy nipped Nathan's lower lip. When she felt that she seems to be in an awkward position she used her elbows as her leverage and went on top of Nathan. Nathan just held her waist, squeezes it, and kneads her back and neck once in a while. Tracy tilted her head to the right so they can kiss better. It went on for a while; it was sweet, lingering, long, and tender.

When Tracy felt Nathan's tongue licking her lips and asking for entrance. She granted him access. Once he got a taste of her, he deepened the kiss and flipped them over so he'll be on top of her. Tracy didn't mind and just let him. His tongue pushed through her teeth and gums which created a dart of pleasure in her abdomen and shiver in her neck. His lips worked hers as if he wants to devour her but her mouth moved under his on its own volition. Tracy felt her body sagging in his bed; she started to rub his back, pulling him tight to her body as if he can't get close enough. Her torso arched against him and she moaned against his mouth.

Nathan broke the kiss when he felt the need for oxygen and thought how her lips are going to hurt and swell for how he attacked it and bit it. He rested his forehead in hers. They we're breathing heavily until they felt each other's heartbeat slowed down into one rhythm.

Tracy raised her head and pecked his lips once and rests her head on the pillow.

'Wow!' Nathan finally got his voice back.

'Yeah.' Tracy answered sleepily.

'We should really get some sleep.'

'I know.'

'Good night.' They said in unison and they both smiled. Nathan went back to his side and cuddle Tracy to his chest.

**In the Morning**

Tracy woke up from such a nice slumber and thought that it's been a long time since she slept this good before. She opened her eyes and saw Nathan's face still asleep. It immediately administered to her that she is incased in Nathan's arms snugly and it felt really good. It's different from the way he held her before in his arms the first time. She is in her room and in her bed. She was about to panic until everything that happened last night came back to her. It suddenly hit her though that she's the one who initiated a lot of things; to sleep in his room, to share his bed, and she made the first move in kissing which led into a hot intense make out.

Tracy never felt this way before, to be held by someone so tenderly and protectively as if his life depends on it. All her life she never had someone to really come home to, someone who would look out for her and her best interests, someone who would take care of her, the person she could fully entrust herself and it makes her feel so sad. She looked at Nathan's face, gently caresses it to avoid waking him up. No matter how hard she tries, one by one, her tears slowly made their way to her cheeks and to their pillow.

Nathan is sleeping peacefully and he woke as if everything is right in the world and he can't believe it. He didn't move but he knows that Tracy is awake because he felt her touching him dearly. He knows he is attracted to Tracy from the start. They we're like magnets, the fact that they're supposed to belong to each other, and they should be together all the time side by side cannot be denied. He feels really grateful for having another chance at life. Things are starting to make sense to him. He doesn't know what his life could mean if it weren't for her. Maybe he would still be lost in his way if she's not in his life. He was about to tell her how happy he is in having her in his life when he felt her trembling in his arms. He opened his eyes and saw that she's crying with her hands covering her face and is trying hard not to make some noise.

Nathan slowly worked his hand way up to her hands and pulled it down so she could look at him. She didn't fight against it but turned the other way. 'Tracy, sweetheart, what's wrong?'

Tracy could clearly concern etched in his face. She tried to smile but it didn't reach her eyes, 'It's nothing I'm just being emotional.'

'Tracy' He meant to say I love you but he thought right away that maybe she's not ready to hear it. 'If you are worried about anything at all, you tell me and we'll talk about it.'

She was reminded of their conversation in the restaurant with Sarah. 'I am scared.' She tried to laugh it off but another tear fell. Nathan wiped it with his thumb and tried to comfort her by rubbing her back and squeezing her.

'I always feel that I don't have anyone. I don't know…' This time Tracy couldn't help it anymore and sobbed.

Nathan didn't talk yet because he knows that Tracy needs to let this out.

'I don't know what I would do if what's between us didn't work out. I'm scared that I would get hurt again and be left with no one to care for me and even be concern with my whereabouts again.'

'All those men in life that I encountered, they didn't really care for me, we just used each other for our own benefits and in the end I still don't have anything. I'm scared. I'm really scared.' She cried more and held on to Nathan tight.

He did the same thing while thinking of the best way to assure her. 'I know, I'm not the best guy to make promises but all I can do is promise you that… that is never going to happen and I'm going to do my best to make sure that you'll always have someone by your side. I hope it's me. I want to make sure that in the end I'll be the one who's still holding you like this.'

Nathan is grasping at straws. Somehow he's hurting too for taking part as one of the people who have hurt her and disappointed her. He knows she doesn't have anyone from the start to protect her but he got over way his head and still chose to betray her in the most hurtful way by turning his back on her and without even considering what she'd been through and what they have shared. He has someone, like Peter and his mom but Tracy, like she said, she barely has someone who would listen to her and understand what she's been through from the start. That is why he's the one who saved her from killing herself and he's the one who was there to hear why she has an ability.

'I understand that you're scared but let me help you. I'm asking you to trust me with you little by little, to take care of you, to be concern about you and I'm going to make sure to stay by your side.' He emphasized by lifting Tracy's face to look at him, 'I don't have any plans of letting you go now that you're back in my arms. I won't want to let go of you. I don't want to let you go forever if it's possible. I want to keep you by my side for good. I want to keep you in my heart. I want you to be here with me like this everyday, all the time, every minute and every second of the day.' After what he said, he seemed unsure of his self. 'If it's not going to be really me in the end, I'll understand but right now, let me be the one who you need.'

Tracy just nodded and embraced him tight. She cloaked her face between his neck and shoulder and nuzzled him. Somehow she felt assured and she feels like crying again only she feels so much ambivalence. She wants to just jump over the bandwagon and let him in but at the same time she's still scared and felt the need to protect herself from everyone that could hurt her. She wants to let him in. She loves him to be a part of her life badly. She needs him to be the one for her because somehow she knows and feels that it's truly him, who should be the one for her. She needs to do something about it and she will.

Nathan think that what he needs to do something more for her than just assure her and show her how much he wants her. He needs to show her that she can trust him implicitly without doubts and hesitations.


	8. Chapter 8

1**Author's Note: **Sorry it took me this long to update. I've been really busy. Anyway the chapter is very long that I have to cut into three pieces. This is my first time writing a heroes fanfic. I hope you like it.

Please review. Tell me what you think. Give me suggestions. It motivates me more to write.

**Chapter 8: Admissions**

**Family Brunch at the Petrelli Residence**

The dinner was set and they we're all nervous practicing their answers.

'It's nice to see you have a nice recovery Mr. Petrelli.' Oliver Dennison from the New York Journal greeted Nathan while watching closely the faces he had never seen before.

'Thank you I like to assume that God wanted to tell me that I still have lots of unfinished business to do here.' Nathan seemed to be in a good mood which the reporter noticed.

'So, this is first time I've seen some of you.' Oliver looked each of their faces.

'Oh, yes. We adopted them as family.' Angela explained. 'This is Claire Benett, Nathan's daughter from his ex and this is Noah Benett, he's a family friend. He adopted Claire.'

'And where's Claire's mother?'

'She died months ago.' Claire smiled at Oliver wistfully.

'Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I don't get it. How we're you adopted?'

'There was a fire 17 years ago, we taught her mother died in it and her mother thought she died as well. So we adopted Claire. It was a coincidence that Angela here is my boss in the company we used to work for.'

'Wow! That's rather complicated but it's nice to see your family welcomed them.'

Oliver then turned to Tracy and Sarah. Nathan decided to narrate for him, '15 years ago I became a sperm donor in an institution where they give parents a chance to have children. This is Sarah Petrelli; she's my daughter with Tracy Strauss here, whom I've used to work with months ago.'

'Hold on a minute, let me confirm it. Sarah is a product of that institution where you became a sperm donor.' They all nodded.

'Now you Ms. Tracy Strauss, you also donated in this institution?'

'Yes, I did.'

'You used to work with Nathan Petrelli. Why? Are you aware that he is the father of your child?'

'When I met him, I wasn't aware of my connections to him. All we know when we tried to help that institution is that Sarah here would be given to a family. We just recently found out about her.'

'Why isn't she adopted?'

Angela chose to answer this time, 'I found out what Nathan did for the institution. I always wanted a granddaughter so I took her off that institution and have her raised by a cousin. At that time I didn't know that Tracy is Sarah's mother until I saw Sarah's birth certificate and when I met Tracy who used to work for Nathan that I had arrived in the conclusion that she must be Sarah's mother. I would have brought Sarah home but I don't want her to live a life in the spotlight but she's a grown up now. She wanted to meet her parents so here they are.'

'Mrs. Petrelli what you did for your granddaughter is truly touching.' Oliver then turned to Tracy. 'I hope you don't mind my asking but there are rumors that you seem to be more intimate with Mr. Petrelli. He is the father of your child after all. Are you the woman doctor his brother Peter claimed he met in Las Vegas?'

'No, it wasn't me.' Tracy discreetly answered him.

'And the depth of your relationship with him?'

'We had a brief relationship.'

'Is that why you stopped working for him?'

'No, I just wanted to try different things. If I want old job back being in his staff I can do that too.'

'Really? And now? Are you permanently seeing each other?' Oliver seems very amused. He's asking Tracy but he turned to Nathan too.

Tracy thought that this guy is getting on nerves now.

They we're all silent at the table waiting for either of them to answer but Tracy suddenly realized that the ball is in her court. Nathan already put himself out there. He told her of his intentions. Nathan at this point, is not aware where he stood in their arrangement. Yes they just had an intense make out in his bed but is she in it for the long haul?

Tracy's eyebrow rose at the questioning. _Damn it! What would I tell him? _'

Nathan was about to answer for her but she beat him to it. 'We're working things and figuring out our differences.' Tracy can't believe that she will be put in the spot like this.

'So how are you and Mr. Petrelli?' Tracy didn't try to hide the irritation in her face. She looks like she wanted to pull him across and wring his neck. Nathan can read her face pretty well and knows that she's trying to control herself. He gently reaches for her right hand and squeezes it.

Then just like an actress who we're paid to do a great a job, she brushed off her previous reaction, really looked through him as she has something against him and smiled sweetly. She squeezed Nathan's hand and let it go. 'Nathan and I are really making good progressed.' She smiled showing how proud she is of herself. Tracy grabbed the bottle of wine in front of her, 'Do you want more?'

'No, thank you.' He smiled as if contented then back off in questioning her.

Nathan forgot that they have an audience and look at her surprise in his face written.

'I have to tell you this. You're love story is something I wouldn't expect but I don't think you see it the way I do. You both tried to help the institution, ended up with a daughter you're both not aware of and then after so many years. You meet up and fell for each other and now you're still together. I'll have you know that your story amuses me because it's the story people would love to have. I'm sure people would love to hear about your story.

Nathan and Tracy just smiled at him and they did their best not to look at each other because of shyness and awkwardness.

Sarah smirked and tried to hide it but Claire saw it and smiled discreetly.

'Before I forget, where's Heidi and your 2 sons?'

'We had a mutual decision to split up and I let her have the kids because…'

'because you drowned yourself with alcohol? You won the election by a landslide, what made you turn to alcohol? Women?' Oliver Dennison didn't cut him off.

'I had an accident.' This is the first time Peter spoke. He already thought that they've answered all his hard questions.

'You know how my brother is with me.' Peter gestured to Nathan tenderly. 'I went missing for months and Nathan thought he failed me. He thought I was dead but he never gave up.'

'Where were you then?'

'Someone brought him to the hospital.' Nathan finished his story. 'When I got there he was gone but he left a note saying he wants to be alone for a while and find himself and fix his life.'

'Yes, I'm now fully recovered and I got a job doing what I really want, helping people.' Nathan and Peter smiled at Oliver.

'I wonder if I'm going to have another privilege to join you in your family brunch again. Am I going to meet new faces?'

They all didn't like the idea and wanted to throw him out of the house but knows better not to. Nathan wanted to say yes when he remembers that in the future, that there's a baby or babies on the way but decided not to. He needs to make them a proper family first before adding some members.

'No, the members of my family are permanent. They're the ones you are going to meet next year and the next year.' Nathan emphasized each word.

'That's such good news. After so many issues and traumas, I know your family deserves a break.'

When Oliver Dennison left, Nathan went searching for Tracy and found her in the kitchen washing her hands. 'Hey are you ok? I'm so sorry I never thought he'd put you in the spot like that. I forgot what kind of a jerk he is. He's a vulture, he only cares about information.' He rambled as he rub his neck tie up and down from his shirt.

Tracy stops him by holding his hand and fixing his tie. 'Don't worry about it. He's right to ask me that question.' She locked eyes with him, making him understand that she's letting him in her life for good.

'Really?' Nathan can't help but ask.

'Yes, I meant every word so stop overanalyzing things. It's fine.' Tracy explained.

_**WEEK AFTER**_

Week after the family brunch with Oliver Dennison, Nathan got very busy and didn't have the chance to meet with Tracy because of their schedules but they talked once in a while over the phone. They haven't had shared any kisses just small hugs the last time they've met.

The brunch emitted good results unexpectedly; people of the city, sympathized with what the Petrelli family had gone through. They're pleased to hear that Nathan is back to govern their city as their Junior Senator. The Petrelli family decided to make the family brunch as a tradition for good. If they want their goals to materialize they need to communicate often with each one of them.

Nathan finished earlier at the office and decided to surprise Tracy in her place. He brought some afternoon snacks for both of them. When he got there, he stole a look at the right window and saw Tracy chatting with a guy amicably. He couldn't see his face only his back. He wanted to just leave but considered that he is overreacting. He doesn't have a reason to be jealous; Tracy honestly told them at the brunch that she's with him officially. She's his, and they have a daughter that's the thing he needs to keep in his mind he told himself. He tapped on the door and pretended he didn't see the guy. _So much for surprising her, I seem to be the one surprise._

'Tracy, it's Nathan. I brought some snacks, are you inside?' He tried to turn the handle and found out that her door is lock.

'Nathan, the door is open, come in.' she shouted from the kitchen.

'No, it's not. What are you doing there with your door locked? You hiding something?' He teased her but deep inside he seems to be boiling. _Calm down. Calm yourself._

Tracy saw him outside trying to calm down maybe its from flying. 'Hey,' she startled him and he laughed at his expression. Tracy hugged him and pulled him inside. The guy came out of Tracy's office and she introduced him. He's name is Tom and he's one of the teachers. They had the same height; he's got blue eyes with gray hair, he looks the same age as Tracy and with a good built. He asked Nathan about his power and told him that his power is fire. It made Nathan ask why his power is just flying. He can't depend anyone even himself. He's only good for running away. _It's no wonder Sylar killed me so easily_.

'It's nice to meet you.' Tom shook Nathan's hand and then said goodbye because he's late for an appointment.

Nathan contemplated suddenly that if there's something he should get used to, it's the fact that Tracy is a beautiful and smart so men will be around her all the time and there are always men who will be better than him.

Tracy noticed how hard Nathan is trying to keep it cool but is truly upset about this guy. The worst part is her door is locked while she was talking to him inside. She could see clearly the insecurity and hurt in his eyes. _She knows that Tom can be a little paranoid because of what he's been through. He must have locked the door._

Nathan had a faraway look in the door where Tom just came out. Tracy touched him and he almost shied away but didn't. 'Oh before I forgot, I brought some snacks. I finished earlier in the office.'

'You don't need my permission. You can come here anytime you want.'

Nathan couldn't look at her eyes at the moment and tried to keep himself busy by fixing Tracy's hair behind both ears then went straight to the kitchen to put the food. 'I don't know if you're that hungry so I just bought some sandwich and orange juice.'

He was rambling and they bought know it. He finally looked at Tracy in her face after he successfully made a plain face then smiled as lean on the counter in his back.

Tracy didn't like him feeling this way to have doubts in their relationship. Sure, they are just picking up the pieces and mending their own paths to each other, but she wants him to know that she is serious with him.

They we're silent just looking at each other. He didn't know if Tracy knows what he's thinking but then again. Of course she knows what he's thinking. That's one of the good things they share, they think the same. In the end, he couldn't keep plain face and settled with his frustrated look.

Tracy slowly move and stop in front of him. She held his face in her hands and made him look at her, 'Nathan, whatever you're thinking, stop it. It's not what you think. He was just here to drop some files of the new students. I'm with you. He's paranoid that's why he locked the door.'

Nathan held one of her hand in his lips and kisses it, 'I know it's silly. I'm just over thinking things.' He held her face in his hands and gazed at her eyes, 'I don't have to trust anyone, I just need to trust only you.' Tracy felt the intensity of his words and his looks to her. He lifted her chin a little and touched his lips to hers.

Neither of their lips moved trying to linger the feeling of being close to each other.

Nathan's hands went to her waist and hers to his chest. They rested their foreheads to each other.

They ate the snacks silently and went to the sofa and cuddled. Nathan is lying on his on back in the sofa with Tracy wrapped around in his other side.

'So how are we going to come out of the public?' Tracy broke the silence between them for after a long time.

'I'm thinking that maybe we should held a press conference with the media.' Nathan pulled her tight to him. He can't get enough the heat her body is emanating when she's close to him. He wants to just hold her close all the time.

'But you got shot before by doing that.' Tracy fixed her head directly on his heartbeat while her eyes are closed.

'I know but I think that the odds are in favor of us now. Besides I think every one of us would be prepared with the possibility that someone from the future might shoot me.'

'You're right, then maybe Dr. Suresh should be there too to answer scientific questions you might get because I'm pretty sure that there will be.'

'I think that's a good idea.'

'After all he's a geneticist. He could probably explain everything in layman's term. I heard he's here in New York teaching and taking care of Molly but he's hiding from someone.'

'Hiding? Why?'

'Hiro saved him from someone but I don't know who. They need to keep it at the moment. He's dangerous and nobody knows who's a match for him.'

'Whoever he is I hope Peter can be a match for him. Not that I want to endanger Peter but he's the only one who's got more powers and he could control them. I don't want the idea of Sarah facing that man despite having lots of powers. And for coming out of the public, I don't think it will happen right away. I believe I have a lot of things to do before accomplishing that.'

Nathan went silent for a moment. 'I don't know what I'd do without you.'

'Oh well, I can't let you mess up your life.' Tracy replied sweetly.

'I think I remember you telling me that we could go out on a date after the family brunch?' Nathan said suddenly as he remembers.

'I did. I told you to just me tell me where and when, and I'll show up.' Nathan caressed her hair with his hands, over and over again.

'This is nice. We should do this more often.' Tracy whispered.

'Then we will. I can bring you food in your lunch or we could order, depends on whatever is our mood of the day.'

'That's great.' Tracy kissed his cheek.

'It's getting late. I think I should go.' They stood up and went to the balcony.

Nathan circled his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck. They slowly close the distance and kissed. They both planned it to be just a goodbye kiss when Tracy felt Nathan giving her open mouth kisses already in her lips, and slowly made his way down to her neck and her collarbone. She arched her neck, enjoying the feeling. Tracy accidentally moaned and massaged his nape. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him back torridly. The kiss deepened. Their lips enveloping and overlapping, their tongues moving on their own accord, tracing every corner of their mouth in a fast dance and their kisses we're deep, fluid, soundly and wet while their hands are grasping any part they could find. They we're devouring each other. Nathan already had Tracy's back on the door. It kept going on and on until the need to breath comes up.

They we're breathing heavily until it slowed down.

Nathan keeps giving her a peck on the lips, then the kiss starts to get heated and will keep on going on and on again. 'I should really go.' Nathan mumbled against her mouth. Tracy captured his lips for a searing kiss and let him go.

After he left, Tracy appeared to be wistful about what just happened. She licked her lips and thought she can still taste Nathan in her lips. It made her smile and raised her fingers to her lips. _Oh, she can't wait to spend more time with him._

Tracy went back on the sofa and seated on the spot Nathan was. She leaned on her back and closes her eyes. Her legs feels like jello from the making out that just happened. She inhaled deeply and smelled Nathan. She inhaled longer and thought she likes the idea of wearing his perfume.


	9. Chapter 9

1**Sarah Petrelli's School**

**Syracuse New York **

There are no classes today. The teachers gathered the students to the auditorium particularly the students in intermediate levels for a self-awareness seminar. A lot of students we're complaining how they should just stay in their house and hang out if not for the seminar and that the seminar is stupid. In addition to that, some of the students hated the idea of listening to a psychiatrist the whole day.

Once the students are seated, the school coordinator went to the stage and started reading the Psychiatrist credentials as introduction.

Sarah is caught in a mid-sentence as she narrated to Anna her reunion with her parents when the Psychiatrist came out to the stage. _Now who said that this seminar was lame again? _Sarah recovered from her shock. There were different reactions. Of course to those people who have read latest article in the New York Journal, they'll immediately conclude that she's related to her and to those who doesn't, they're just shock that the Psychiatrist is a hot number.

The Psychiatrist detected the attention she caused when she came out of the stage. When she saw Sarah, she somehow saw half the reason people are staring at her. She smiled at Sarah then proceeded to her topic.

Sarah got excited to meet her especially after she smiled at her which means that she knows her. She only heard of Barbara Zimmerman, who goes with the name Barbara Summers, from her grandmother.

This seminar turned into something much unexpected. Aside from the fact that it stirred reactions from people because her uncanny resemblances to her mom, she's also very good at her job. Psychiatry is a topic people usually falls asleep but she got the people's attention and she got them to listen to her effectively. Even Sarah made some notes regarding the seminar. Barbara Summers is impressive to say the least is underrated.

**After Seminar**

**Canteen**

Sarah waited for the teachers to finish their lunch with the speaker. In the mean time she showed Anna and Dana the photos she'd taken in welcome dinner. They finally realized why Barbara smiled at her.

'Guys, they're done eating. That's my cue. I got to talk to her before she leaves.' Sarah started packing her lunch and her things.

'We'll see you tomorrow. Good luck.' Maggie said as she waited for Anna and Olivia to finish eating.

'Mrs. Barbara Summers, my name is Sarah Petrelli. Can we talk for a while?'

The other teachers knew what this is about because Ms. Connie, the teacher who saw Sarah being picked up by her parents the other day, spread the word to everyone. At first she thought that their speaker and the woman is the same but they're obviously not the same because she lives in New Jersey, married and has 2 kids.

As for Barbara, she was able to read the story about the Petrelli family and long lost sister's involvement with them. 'Sure, take a sit.' She smiled at Sarah, and she thought she looks so much like her. People would assume she's just one of hers. 'I read about the New York Journal days ago, so I know about your family. I like the pictures. I didn't expect to see you here. It was a shock to me seeing your mom in the journal. My husband found it and he thought he was hallucinating things. He even ask me if I wanted to meet her because he knows people.'

'Yeah? It's weird seeing you. I mean it still cracks me up how I look so much like my mom, and now to see someone who looks so much like her but completely different. I'm sure she'll feel the same way.'

'I agree. I wanted to meet all of you but I'm not sure it would be wise at this moment and besides I don't know where I'd find her.'

'The only information that is out in the public is the Petrelli residence but Dad didn't like giving so much personal information and details about our whereabouts. Anyway it's nice to finally meet you. They are very careful because of all that had happened.'

'It's nice to meet you too. I completely understand. I'd do the same to my family.' Barbara watches her nodding in understanding, 'I just got married a year ago. We have a twin, one boy and one girl.'

'Congratulations! Twins, makes me think it's in your genes to bear multiple birth children.'

'Yeah, it's scares me too. It's a good thing that they've only got you.'

'Thanks. My mom would be happy to hear that you wanted to meet her. When are you going to be free? We have family brunch in the weekends.'

'I think that's a great idea. I'll be staying here for a month.' Barbara grabbed an organizer in her bag then opened it in the middle. 'Great timing, I'm available on weekends because I've got other seminars and classes to attend to.'

'Thanks.' She took a closer look at Barbara and analyzed her.

'I can't wait to meet her too. I have so many questions to ask her.'

'You can ask them because I'm sure they've all the answers you need. Anyway can I ask you something?' Sarah suddenly turned serious.

'Sure, what is it?'

Sarah glanced at her both sides and leaned closer to her, 'Do you have an ability?'

'I do. It's not a common ability. I just read it from Dr. Chandra Suresh's book of Evolution? I think. It's called Nullifying ability. I can cancel out people's ability if they use their abilities on me and I could knock them unconscious if they attack me.'

'Wow, that sounds very useful as self-defense from anyone.'

'If you have an ability, does it mean that my sister have one too?'

'Mom, Dad, Grandma, Dad's brother, my half-sister has abilities and they vary.'

'How did your mom got hers? Because I keep asking God why me when all I want is a normal life.'

'I think she should be the person you should ask because it's very personal and complicated.'

'I get it. How about you? What's your ability?'

'I'm like a sponge, I absorb people's power. I don't have to touch them just be with them in close proximity and my gene just automatically copies it. I'm not even aware of the process.'

'You should be careful about my ability then because I'm sure that you now have it in you. It's dangerous to use especially if you can't control it. It can hurt people accidentally.'

'Thanks I will. If I am going to practice it, I'll do it in mom's place because she teaches people like us there to control their abilities.'

'What she does sounds wonderful.'

'She wants to help people.'

'That's great. If she's interested in Charity works, maybe I could get her in.'

'That's a great idea. I'll tell her. Sorry but I have to go, the driver is texting me non-stop looking for me.' Sarah took out a small paper and scribbled something. She gave it to her.

'This is my cell phone, and home number.'

'Thank you Sarah, that's very sweet of you. This is my number.' She gave Sarah her calling card.

**During Family Brunch **

Sarah gauges their moods while eating. 'I'm actually been waiting for this day to come because there's something I need to share.'

She now got all of their attention. 'I met someone by accident.' She talked excitedly.

'Don't tell me it's a boy.' Nathan commented offhandedly.

Sarah feigned panic in her face which got Nathan to look serious. 'I wish it was a boy but it's not. Anyway it wasn't really an accident. I just didn't that person.'

'So who is this?' Peter inquired.

'Technically, I think it's a coincidence. Did I mention before that we're going to attend a self-awareness seminar just this last Wednesday a Psychiatrist in New Jersey? Surprisingly, she's good at what she does. I'd highly recommend her seminars to anyone.'

Nathan smirked at the suspense Sarah is creating in the table and thought she could be dramatic which he finds cute because it reminds him of Tracy's taste for dramatic moments and entrances. Like mother like daughter comes to mind.

Sarah took a few bites of her salad making them wait and when she looks at them, they we're all waiting for her to continue her story. 'The best part is I love the ability she possesses. It's a good thing, I could just absorb them. She's married. She used to go by the name Barbara Zimmerman but now she's Barbara Summers.'

Tracy stops eating and immediately turned to Sarah. 'Are you serious? Did you talk to her?'

'Yes, I did. I have to. I mean the other day, teachers saw you and Dad picking me up and then the other day, they saw a different woman who is not you talk in the stage. I mean it was weird.

We talked for just a while. She's a bit busy. She didn't know I'm a student there but she was able to read the journal that came out days ago. She wanted to meet us but hesitated if it's the right time.'

'Did you invite her here? She could come next week.'

'Yes, I did. We exchange phone numbers. She'll be staying here for a just a month though.'

'How is she like? How does she look like? I mean aside from the fact that we have the same face.'

'uhmmm… I think you somehow have the same taste with clothes but she seems to usually dress as a Psychiatrist. She's hot. I'm not saying you're not. It's more of like this, when she came to the stage, everybody is surprise to see her. Nobody expected that she's a Psychiatrist. What else? Same skin tone, same hair color, her hair is a bit shorter than yours, and it's curly. It's a good thing she doesn't wear glasses although it would make her look hot too.' Sarah told them as if she's only talking to herself.

From the way she carries herself. For me she seems confident. Then again it's a must because of her profession. Friendly but she can be manipulating, cautioned, she seems sweet and witty.' Sarah smiled wildly.

'You seem to be completely besotted.' Claire teased her.

Sarah gave her a luxurious laugh. 'No…' She contemplated what Barbara's effect from her, 'her personality is interesting because she's a normal person but she could be full of inconsistencies. Well it's part of being a Psychiatrist that makes it fun.'

'Is that why you want to become a Psychiatrist too?'

'No, you don't have to be a Psychiatrist to become like her. You can be anything you want as long as you know how besides I don't want to be reduce as a person who is just a replica of someone else. I'm unique and we all are but I want to be different. I don't to be a typical woman. Anyway she wants to meet you.'

'I like to meet her too.'

'You should. You'll get along really well. You guys could be pretty handy for each other.' They all look at Sarah with what she said.

'I'm just saying that you can both do a lot of things if you're together.' Sarah smiled wickedly at Tracy.

'You seem to be more excited with your mom meeting her.' Peter acknowledged.

'I think it's because that there twins that makes me more interested and excited about it.'


	10. Chapter 10

1**Petrelli's Residence**

**Dining Room**

**Sunday Morning**

Nathan had a call from the office so he left Tracy and Sarah discussing about the powers she had acquired since she was little while eating waffles and pancakes Tracy cooked for them.

'What are the abilities you had acquired and how do you access them?'

'First is I can dream of the future, and when I touch things, I can know their history, from Grams, I can block powers and erase memories from the Haitian, Rene, I can read minds from the woman named Aira, she's a redhead and I don't know where she is, throwing fire from a guy named Landon, I can resurrect people from the dead by one touch and vice versa just by one touch as well from a boy named Jeremiah. I just think of them then I can use their powers.'

'Jeremiah, are you sure that his name?' Tracy confirmed as shock registered in her face.

'Mom, do you happen to know him?'

'I met a teenager before named Jeremy, he can heal and he can take someone's life but he died.' Tracy paused remembering and thinking of what happen to him and she would die if anything like that happen to Sarah. She would never let that happen to her.

'I'm sorry about him Mom. Jeremiah said he's got an older brother; Grams kind of saved him too. His powers evolved that's what he told me. Grams have other family raised him. He used to heal but he can resurrect anything that died instead and that's the power I got from him.' Sarah went to her Mom and hugged her.

Tracy squeezed her, 'Let's eat before it gets cold. I just felt bad for him. I will never let anything like that happen to you.'

'I know Mom. I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Sarah went back to her sit and dig in to the waffles, 'Oh my God, this tastes heavenly Mom.'

'Well I especially made it for you.'

Nathan came back, grabs a plate and sat beside Tracy. 'I didn't know you could cook.'

Tracy smiled to Sarah and to him, 'You guys don't know a lot of things about me.'

'I bet.' Nathan teased.

'Sarah, I have another question about your powers, you didn't have any problems handling too much powers?'

'Grams was actually worried that he made the Haitian watch over me 24/7 when I reach 13. I even got angry about her when she did that because people around me don't know that I'm related to you and suddenly he keeps appearing everywhere as my bodyguard to block my powers from hurting me and killing other people but from his observations, my body can adapt pretty well from all the powers I'm absorbing.

I've learned to use them and adjust pretty quickly. The most important thing to me is it didn't become a hindrance for me to live a normal life.'

'That's a relief. Peter used to have your ability.' Nathan narrated what happen to Peter a year ago and that now his power seems to have evolved.

'How did you prevent him from exploding?' Tracy asked.

'I flew him away from here.'

'It's a good thing you didn't explode.' Tracy touched his hand below the table.

Nathan looked at her sadly and from that look Tracy understood that something bad happened but he squeezed her hand back then smiled that didn't reach his eyes. Sarah just kept quiet, feeling that this something very traumatic to her father.

'Anyway I was wondering if you could let me practice my powers in your school when I don't have classes.' Sarah shyly asked. This is new for her, asking permission because she's used to doing anything she wants wherever she wants them.

'I think that's a great idea. I could watch over you but no skipping classes.' Tracy felt Sarah's uneasiness about didn't know how to approach the subject.

'Yes it is, but why? I thought you want a normal life?'

'I know but I've learned to accept that I'm not normal. So I decided I have the right to both worlds. I want both worlds. I think it would be great since there would be adults.'

'Yes, me and Tom, you remember him right?' Tracy told Nathan and remembered how that guy affected Nathan.

The conversation reminded Nathan of meeting Tom and thought that Sarah could be his eye and he knows she's 100% on his side.

'Sure, go practice but just like your mom said, no skipping classes.'

'Thanks, you guys are the best. Promise.' Sarah raise her right hand then put it in her heart.

Nathan watch Sarah as he contemplate that she's so natural at this as if she's been with them for a long time. 'Does it upset you that you have to ask permissions to us when you used to anything when you want to?'

'Not really, it's more of, I felt a bit lost because I don't know how to act in front of a parent. I'm afraid that you're not going to like me and decide that maybe I should be on my own. It makes me happy too because I'm now like the other kids I know, someone who's got parents.' Sarah openly shared to them but kept her eyes in her food.

'Sweetie, that's never going to happen because you're Mom and I want you, Right?' Nathan encouraged Tracy.

'Yes he's right so don't worry about it.'

Sarah nodded and smiled to them assured.

'Come on, give your Mom and I a hug.' Nathan opened his arms to her. Sarah hugged them both really grateful that everything seems to be fine between them. She smiled happily as she hugs them. Nathan hugged Tracy and Sarah as well.

_**LATER **_

'Nathan, can I talk to you?' Tracy knocked in his office.

'Sure come in. Is there something wrong?' Nathan fixes his papers in the desk then look up.

Tracy entered his office and look at the awards hanging on the walls and his pictures when he's young until he grew up. Some of them he's with Peter that made him smile. She always admired their relationship and wished that she could have something like that.

'I want to work.' Tracy said with conviction as she always does.

'What do you mean? You don't want to teach anymore?'

'No, that's not work. It's charity. I want to do something for people like us who didn't have anyone when they had their powers. When my power is just new I have you by my side although we we're both unaware of what we're really up to. It's nice to have someone. I appreciated it.'

'Yes, I was lost. When I met you, and you we're offering me this job.' He gestured to the papers which made Tracy laughed, 'It got me to think that you we're my path. I mean I just got shot then. I kept asking why and what did I do wrong? I recovered miraculously and there you were. I owe you that.'

Tracy smiled then licked her lips as she doesn't know how to respond to that. 'I didn't know you thought of me that way. I was lost too.'

'I didn't know you we're sort of lost too but I liked the idea that we could help each other find the right path. And since we are so alike, we got over our heads and made mistakes along the way, something I will change if only I could turn back time.'

'Nathan I think this,' Tracy look everywhere, 'is our another chance. I firmly believe this time we are in the right path. It's kind of nice because after all this time, we are right about one thing.'

'Which is what?' Nathan advanced in front of her and touches her hand.

'the truth we've always known, that we belong in each other's side.' They both smiled at that then slowly locked their lips in a chaste kiss.

Nathan hugged her to him, 'so?' he looked at her face, 'you want your job back?' then smiled at her teasingly.

'Yes.' Tracy nodded, her eyes smiling at him. 'I want to earn.'

'Sweetheart if you need anything you can tell me.'

'Darling, that's really sweet.' Tracy caressed his face. 'It's for my own school. Last time I needed something, I went to your mother and we parted in a not so good circumstance. Nathan I did it for the children. I'm not going to beg again for money.' Nathan saw how upset she is, knowing what she thinks, that is demeaning to her. In a moment, he also saw Tracy's other facets, her vulnerability and how much she cares for others. In a way it made his heart swell that she trusted him like that and reflected that he would do anything in his power to be worth it of her trust.

'Okay, you can have it back. I understand but how are you going to teach them at the same time?' Nathan wrapped his arms around her waist; she wrapped her arms around her and laid her head on his shoulder, thinking how he's becoming her pillar of strength in only a matter of days. Deep inside of her she's sure of him. She can fully trust him with her everything. She felt ecstatic at her sudden discovery. She can show him for who she really is her weaknesses, her strengths and her eccentricities.

'I'll teach the kids in the morning and I'll be with you in the afternoon. When do you need me the most or do you have other ideas?

'Is it possible for you to teach them every Tuesday and Thursday and you'll be with me every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday?'

Tracy considered it. 'I think that's possible. I mean if they need me more I can include Sundays too besides I'm not going to teach them forever. When they have full control, I'm them letting go.'

'Are you sure? , I think you shouldn't overwork. I mean when are we going to spend some time together and with Sarah?' Nathan started rubbing her back unconsciously.

Tracy almost moaned at what he's doing and at the same time, she can't believe he just said he wants quality time with her and Sarah but he's right. Tracy closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling he's arousing in her. 'It's just a possibility. I don't think the kids would have appreciated being in school for 6 days.'

'Good.'

Tracy raised her head and genuinely smiled at him. 'Now we could work together again.' They laughed at that despite the butterflies in their stomachs. Their like teenagers who just fell in love for the first time, it's exhilarating, it's silly and sappy. Nathan returned her smile, thinking that she makes him really happy the way the no one had ever done before. How could a person exist in your life and just knows what you need, how to love you, how to appreciate you, and how to take care of you without being told. He's been happy with Heidi but she's like a safety net. She doesn't challenge him. She doesn't know him very well because in their relationship, he's job is to protect her but with Tracy, he feels very strongly that they know each other more even if they hadn't been talking for a long time, they both knew that they needed each other, and they're both trying to protect what they own. Tracy is his match. When he first met her, there's something about her that just draws her to him.

Tracy noticed how he's looking at her, and she knows that she's looking at him that way too.

'You make me happy. You and Sarah really make me happy. You guys make my life complete. I'm so content with this. I won't ask for more.'

Tracy would have swooned at his words but she didn't. She doesn't swoon. She just blushed. 'I feel the same way.' And they embraced tightly.

They went to Sarah's room and watched movies with her.

Nathan let go of her. 'You can start tomorrow if it's possible so I'll fly you in your place now for you to prepare anything you need. Prepare for our date on Friday too. I'll pick you up at 6:30 in the evening. Wear something comfortable and black. Don't wear skirts, okay.'

They arrived at her place at about 5 PM. She called Tom and explained the good news that she got her job back so they won't have problems on how to pay the children' expenses and agreed about it.

It's 9 in the evening already and she's left wondering excited for tomorrow in her job.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 9: Familiarity**

Tracy's first week as part of Nathan's staff is very eventful considering all the projects he should read to approve. He asked her about it and she's to advice him about their advantages, disadvantages, and gives him suggestions. Papers usually go through her first. They're so many she has to take them home to review them and have Nathan sign them that had passed the qualifications before going home. She even forgot about their date until Nathan reminded her of it.

Her schedule in her school didn't have conflicts with her job and the kids even endlessly teased her for only taking the job so she could be with Nathan. She just laughed at them but somehow there's some truth in it because of the amount of time she spent with him. She's used to him around. Nathan still drops by every lunch and even treated her and the kids some snacks at the end of their class and they warmed up to him right away last Tuesday and on Thursday, he dropped by at lunch time again. She just went to the bathroom, when she came back, she overheard him talking about Sarah with such pride and that she's going to join when she's free. She peeked inside the classroom and saw that the kids already fell as victims to his charms.

**Date Night**

'Are you ready?' Nathan asked as he waits for her outside her room as she dresses for their date. He dropped her after work, went to home to refresh their selves then came back.

Tracy doesn't really know what to expect in their date because Nathan keeps deflecting her ways of finding out. 'I'll be right up.'

Nathan is standing by her shelves scanning her magazines and her books when she came out. He's in all black too, black snuggly fitted jeans, topped with a dark gray turtle neck. He looks sexy but he's sexier when he's topless. He just looks so inviting. Tracy enjoyed the view while he's busy checking her place out.

'I'm done.' She said as she finished admiring him and memorizing how he looks today.

Nathan returned the magazine he was holding and faced her, he gasped. His throat dried and he lost his words at the moment.

She couldn't help it but blushed at his reaction. She did her best to keep her face neutral. She's wearing a black collared blouse with a silver zipper in the front and a black Capri pants and black comfortable closed shoes.

'You look great.' Nathan didn't even hide his smirk.

That did it, 'You look dashing.' She chuckled agreeably.

'Thanks. Can we go now?' Nathan offered his hand.

'Yes.' She took his hand and he led the way in the balcony.

'We're going to fly?'

'We could take a cab too but the cab can't reach that location and there's heavy traffic there.'

'Right. You really know how to sweep a woman off her feet. This is my first time to fly in a date.' Tracy teased as he carries her in his arms.

'Thank God.' They both laughed. 'Hold on tight.' He lifted them to the air and disappeared to the skies.

Nathan and Tracy slowly landed at the top of a bridge and he let her down.

'Oh my God! Is this what I think it is? We're in the Golden Gate Bridge? Why?' Nathan held her at her waist when she tried to look down over the people gathering near the bridge.

'There's going to be a short Pyromusical Presentation. Sarah told me about this. She's probably down there in one of the yacht owned by her friend's Dad. She actually asked if we could allow her. I wanted to surprise you so I told her I'll tell you myself.'

'I see.' Tracy smiled at him to assure him. She realized he's scared that she's angry because he didn't include her in their conversation but she's not. She trusts Nathan will do what's right for Sarah. She trusts him with their daughter. She caressed his face and touched her lips to his in a tender kiss.

'We should sit first while waiting. Are you hungry? We're going to eat at my favorite restaurant after this.' Nathan sat at the edge facing the boat and the sea. He helped Tracy get settled close to him.

'Can you see the boat in the middle?'

Tracy just nodded.

'That's where the fireworks will come from.' Tracy leaned on Nathan's right side and he enveloped her in a hug then kisses her forehead.

After a few seconds the countdown started, and then streams of the song, Bed of Roses, came out.

The lights came out around the boat the same time with the song. The light glowing like candles surrounding the boat. Teardrop shape liked fireworks flew to the skies in a whistling noise that can hurt the ear when it's near came out as the first stanza started.

They we're both amazed and anticipated for what's going to happen next. They both stood up and Nathan settled behind her. He hugged her from behind, putting his arms around her waist. She sighed comfortably, leaned on him and covers his hands with hers and interlocked their fingers. She felt a shiver run through her and fought to control it. He rested his chin in her right shoulder while watching the spectacles.

As the refrain begun, fireworks that looks like meteors flew to the skies in different colors as if pick up sticks that's about to fall in the ground, next is one firework exploded at each side of the boat, with end lights of red and green with the additional blue fireworks at the two sides of the boat.

The chorus came and three fireworks came out from the boat over and over again and faded after exploding as if their roses glowing in the dark. After the chorus, all lights disappeared in the boat.

'Nathan, they're amazing. It's so romantic.' Tracy looking melted.

'I'm glad we didn't miss it.'

When the stanza started, red fireworks spread as fast at the touch of water as if its octopus hands in a straight line.

They swayed to the song under colorful lights of the sky. The fireworks became bigger and started to vary. It's so big it's as if you can touch them with your hands. The fireworks coming out synchronized with the song, creates a very intense and overwhelming sensation to the audience; a very romantic and beautiful atmosphere to the couples out there.

Nathan thought that this kind of experience is very unforgettable and can never be replaced. The commentator wrapped the show up and Nathan and Tracy left the place without anyone even noticing.

They flew to the rooftop of a certain building then went in the door.

'Where are we? What is this place?'

'It's the restaurant I told you about.'

'Won't they be suspicious? We came from the rooftop.'

'No, you won't believe this. The owner is just like us. He burns everything he touches but he's got it under control. He's the Chef here.'

'That's convenient for being a Chef.'

'People who mostly come here are like us. I accompanied a client here once before but he's not an evolved human.'

'Anyway, you're friends with the owner then.'

'I believe his 4 years older than me. He'd recognize me. His parents are friends of my parents. We used to go here all the time 8 years ago. He and he's brother Billy is close to Peter and me.' They entered the door and made their way to the stairs, and a couple of tables set in two and they chose the table closest to the bar and bookshelves. There's a small stage in the middle and lights are set in red.

'I didn't expect it to look like this. It looks like a place to just hang out. This looks like a bar to me.'

'I know, they only serve dinners here, snacks and drinks. Unusual, isn't it?'

Tracy nodded.

Nathan pointed to the stage. 'That stage used to be in that corner and on its left side there used to be jukebox. They kind of modernized the place and made it more personal because it used to be booths here. Now it's only table for two. I was actually surprise of the improvements here.

And bathrooms used to be only underground but the bathrooms here are not fixed yet so if you want to its underground.'

'You really seem to know the place.'

'It just feels good to visit a place where I used to hang out where everything is still normal.' With what he said, Tracy squeezes his hand. She didn't even notice that he's holding her hand which made her smile.

'I think it's weird for me to hear that you're family go here in a bar.'

'Oh that. Dad used to meet his clients here all the time and since Mom wanted to have a complete family dinner. She'd sit in one of the booth and ordered some drink then Peter and I will play foosball over there while we wait for Dad's meeting to end. We rarely drank when our parents are around. Come on, I think that's so awkward.'

'Do we go to the bar to order or someone will come to take our order?'

'Someone will take them.'

'Then I'll leave the ordering to you. I'll go to the bathroom first.'

'When you reach the last stairs that's it.'

**Bathroom**

Tracy checked her hair in a wide vanity mirror. She looks at the sink and admired them. The bathroom is organized. She opened the faucet, and she washed her hands but the water diminished. _Damn_

She checked if she's alone, and she used her water instead. She smoothen her hair a little from the flying it experienced not that she's complaining. She's having a blast.

She was about to come out when a woman who seems to be in highschool rushed to the other sink beside her. She opened it, the water came out but the water diminished as well. Tracy notices that there was sauce in the woman's arms. She muttered to herself, 'It would have been more helpful if my power is water.'

Tracy raised her brow after she heard her while still captivated by what's happening. The woman felt Tracy's eyes on her and shock appeared in her face. 'Miss, I'm just kidding.' She faked a laugh.

Tracy smiled sincerely and realized from her voice that she could be just Sarah's age or a bit older. 'No need to worry. I'm just like you. Let me…' Tracy didn't wait for her approval and put her hand above the woman's arms but didn't touch her. The woman felt confused about what she's going to do and thought that she seems familiar.

Her hands silhouetted as water, and water cascaded to her arms. 'Go on wash your hands.' Tracy encouraged. The woman immediately scrubs her hands with soap and rinsed both of her arms fast.

'Good heavens! Wow, you're really one of us.'

'Yes, it's my first time here and from the way you reacted I'd say people like us are usually here.'

'Hmmm… especially at night. People who usually work here have powers. My older brother hires those who can be of use here. He owns the place. I just transferred here a week ago when my power came out. He persuaded me that this place is convenient for people like us. I'm sorry about the inconvenience of the water, I kind of make things explode when I'm anxious. I made the pipes at the back explode last week. Good thing is my nephew was here with me and protected the place and the people. Nobody felt a thing.'

'That's amazing. This place is still intact.'

'Yeah.' She chuckled. 'I don't know how to control my power and how can it be useful to anyone. I mean to be useful and I want to help but I can't do that if I can't control my power.' She explained guiltily.

Tracy felt bad for her.

'Oh I'm sorry about my talkativeness. My brothers usually tell me that my mouth gets me into trouble. My name is Gladys, I take orders here and serves it to the costumers.'

'I think this is fate, Gladys.' Tracy smiled. 'My name is Tracy Strauss and I can help you control your powers if you have time.'

'Really, how?'

'I actually have two jobs. One of my job is I teach people like us in controlling their powers in my place. I can give you my address and my number later. You can bring people you know who are having problems as well.'

'I think that's a great idea and if some of them wanted to have a temporary job, maybe my brother could hire them as a waiter or something.'

'Yes, that's great.'

'I'll talk to my brother. Where are you sitting?'

'We're in the second floor.'

'We?'

'Oh I'm with someone.' Gladys nodded and gone to the door behind the bar.

Tracy came back to see Nathan looking through some photo albums.

She sat across him, 'It's nice that you found a way to occupy yourself. Did you order already? I'm starving.'

'Before I ask you what took you so long, come take a look.' Nathan gave her the photo album.

She went through the pictures and found the Petrelli family doing their own thing. Arthur talking to a guy in a business suit who seems to be having fun, Angela in the booth drinking some spirit, and just like he said, Peter and him playing foosball.

'Oh my God! Look at you guys, you and Peter are really sweet and adorable. You two are really close.' It made Tracy smile. She never thought of Nathan as a softie. No, instead he projects a hard exterior.

'A lot of people are actually surprise of my closeness with him but that's just how we are. Even Mom said it's a miracle in itself.' Nathan smiled. 'I don't know how hungry are you but I ordered Steak and Salad for two and Mojitos. God I just miss drinking that.'

'Great. I can't wait.' Tracy closed the photo album and returned it to the shelves.

'So what happen in the bathroom? Did you get flush or something?' Nathan joked but when he looks at her, a thought came to him, 'Can you literally do that?'

Tracy chuckled at his innocence. 'Don't pull that joke again, because yes I can be flushed.' She narrated what happen in the bathroom and told him about Gladys.

'I don't remember meeting Gladys.' Nathan searched his mind if Ron had a younger sister and remember that he did but lives somewhere else. I do know that Gladys was adopted. 'I never met her but I agree that it's a great idea. The kids you teach will have a chance to live a normal life and they don't even need to hide. I wonder if we could find another place like this where they could fit in concerning their powers.'

'I know. This is the start Nathan. We just need to find the right place, and the right people. We can have a fund raiser and throw campaign for them. Of course the people we need to ask for donations should be like us too.'

In a moment, Gladys came out with a man of silver hair and brown eyes. 'Nathan! I'm so happy to see you. We heard what happen to your family. This is my youngest sister Gladys. I mentioned her to you before.'

Nathan stood up from his chair and gives the guy a hug. 'It's great to see you too. Yes, I do remember you're stories about her.' Nathan smiled at Gladys. 'Anyway, look at you, don't tell me you're still not married.'

'Oh I am. My wife, Isabelle, she's at home and we have two daughters and a son. I'll introduce them to you if you introduce yours to me.' The man joked.

'Oh this is Tracy Strauss. This is Ron Summers.'

Tracy smiled and nodded to him. 'Awww, Nathan, you dog, I knew it. Peter and I are right. You'll definitely end up with a blonde and a good one.'

Ron turned to Tracy. 'Nathan has a big thing for blondes. Miss Tracy you look much gorgeous in person. I'm sorry Gladys here didn't even recognize you. She's too talkative to notice things.' They all laughed even Gladys.

'By the way, Gladys told me about what you've discussed, and I'm totally okay with it.' Nathan and Tracy look at each other gleefully and shook hands with him. 'It's a deal.' Tracy said.

'This night seeing you again is unexpected so you're dinner would be on the house.' Ron modulated his voice higher to all the costumers, 'Drinks are on the house people. This is a night to celebrate.'

'Ron, it's okay, you don't have to do this.' Nathan said.

'Yes, it's okay. We can take care of it.' Tracy added.

'Guys let me do this for you. Besides you're our Senator. You're our special guest. Thank you for visiting our humble abode.' Ron joked and even bow in front of him.

'Oh Ron, stop it. I'm glad Peter is not here to join you in your antics.' Nathan turned to Tracy and Gladys, 'He and Peter loves to play pranks on me years ago. You'll think he never grows up.'

'Come on, let me treat you just this night then you can try bringing Sarah here and Claire. You're daughters have wonderful genes, I'm glad they didn't end up looking like you.' Ron commented.

'I know I agree with you. Thank you. Next time we'll bring them.'

'I'll leave you now. If you need something, Gladys will be just at the bar to assist you.'

They're dinner arrived and with a pitcher of Mojitos. 'This tastes really good.' She took a sip from her glass. 'I didn't know you guys are that close. He's really nice and he seems to know you really well.'

'Ron, Billy and Peter know me well.' Nathan glanced at the clock at the top of the bar. 'Look at the time; I didn't expect us to stay that long here. Do you want to go now?'

'I didn't expect I'll enjoy this much, let's relax some more and drink some more. Can you still fly if you're drunk?'

'Don't worry, I asked the waiter to put only a small percent of alcohol here. I can still fly if not we could take a cab. I'm sure the streets would be more accommodating since it's been hours.'

Ron came back to their table. 'So how's the food? Do you have any complains.'

'They're very tasty.' Tracy noted.

'Good, Nathan I just want to ask you if you heard of Billy getting married last year.'

'No.' Nathan turned to Tracy. 'Billy is the same age with me. How long did he know the woman?'

'They met in Beverly Hills. He convinced her to live with him. They moved to New Jersey because of his job. They'll transfer here in New York because he bought a restaurant near the city hall. You know he always wanted to become a Chef and have his own restaurant. They have two kids now, twins, was born 8 years ago. The woman is always busy so we never got to meet her but we met the kids, so adorable but they got more of Billy's genes. His wife is blonde. What can I say; you two have the same taste.' Ron turned to Tracy. 'You'll be surprise there still friends, they always fall for the same girl.'

Tracy is now more interested in finding out Nathan's past. 'You know what? I think I'll come back here more often to hear all your stories.'

Nathan just smiled and didn't know what to say.

'You do that and I'll tell you all of Nathan's secrets. Anyway the woman, we didn't have any complains about her because she's one of us and loves their kids and Billy a lot. I heard her she can cancel other people's power and knock people unconscious if they attack her. She's a Psychiatrist. She's good at what she does. Her schedule is always full. We only got to talk to her in the phone but she's here in New York for a month so she'll drop by eventually.

Tracy and Nathan shared an epiphany at the mention of the details about her.

'What? You know her?'

'Ron, you just gave us the details but not her name. Stop the suspense already.' Nathan pushed.

'Right, sorry. You know me. Barbara Zimmerman.'

Tracy laughed as if it was the most amusing thing. 'We never met her but our daughter did. She went to her school to have a seminar. They got to talk and we're just going to meet her for the first time tomorrow at lunch.'

'You're daughter invited her to lunch? Why do you want to meet her?'

Nathan now realized why Tracy finds it amusing. 'Ron, I'm a part of triplets. We were adopted by different families when we're babies. Barbara is my triplet sister.'

Ron gave them a delicious laugh of disbelief. 'So Barbara looks like you?'

'That's what Sarah said only she's got curly hair.'

Ron fixes his eyes on Nathan amazed. 'You and Billy did fall for the same girl again only with slight differences. It's amazing. When you meet her, tell me how she's like so we can prepare here for her.'

'I don't think she'll be that bad.' Tracy said to herself more than to Ron.

'You're only saying that because she's your sister.' Ron teased her.

'Yes, but Nathan got to meet my other sister Niki. She isn't bad.'

Ron waited for Nathan to say something, 'Yeah, she was a good person.'

'Was?'

'I never got to meet her but I agree that she's a good person. I only met her son. That's what he told me as well.'

'I'm sorry to hear that.' Ron yawned.

'I'm sure she's fine. Our daughter is so fond of her already.'

Ron looks at him as if he's dumb and laughed to himself, 'She looks like your wife here.' Tracy look at Ron fast wishing she just heard it wrong and not that she didn't like the idea of it. Nathan coughed in his drink. 'She's just projecting her fondness to her Mom. Mom's are always their daughter's first Barbie doll.' He noticed their reaction from what he said.

'What's wrong with you two?' Then it dawned on him, 'Oh sorry about my comment. This is still very new for the two of you.

I just said that because you both look the part already and you have a daughter. The reporter who went to your house is so amused of your love story.' He grabbed one of the journals from the shelves and opened it to them. 'Look at you guys, you're like a family here.' He emphasized the two shots of Nathan, Sarah, and Tracy.

First shot: Nathan had his arms around their waist. Sarah is in his left and Tracy is in his right.

He remembered the shot how it's taken. They we're laughing at the joke Claire and Peter is talking about behind Oliver Dennison before he took their pictures.

Second shot: Nathan had his arm around Tracy's left shoulder while their standing firmly and Sarah is in front of them smiling.

Oliver Dennison also wanted pictures of just the two of them.

First shot: They we're holding hands, smiling and looking at each other at the white bench in the garden. They didn't want it but Angela forces them to just go with it.

Second shot: They we're at the study room. Nathan is standing behind Tracy with his arms around her waist, and both smiling at the camera.

Noah and Claire had pictures too. Then they have a complete family picture including Angela and Peter.

'Hey didn't mean to be angst here but you guys are considered as family by everyone who have read this married or not.

I'm sorry I interrupted your date. I'm going to drink some coffee at the back and you just enjoy. There's more to drink in the bar. Remember it's on the house.'

'You want to drink some more?' Nathan asked Tracy.

'Maybe a few shots then we can go but you can't drink anymore. I want you sobered but let's just take a cab. I'm sure you're exhausted too.'

'I'll order some coffee then.' Nathan smiled.

After Tracy's couple of shots and Nathan's coffee, 'You don't seem drunk.'

'I know. It's unbelievable. I think it has something to do with my power. I mean I am water.'

'That's cool. I wonder why I didn't have the coolest power.' Nathan suddenly murmured while drinking his coffee.

'That's crazy talk. You can go wherever you want to without passports.'

'I can't even defend myself. I'm an easy target to Sylar. He killed me so easily you know. Every time someone will attack me, I can only fly away. I'm not even a match for you, Niki and Barbara. I mean consider Ron's power, Peter, Sarah, Gladys, your friend Tom, Samuel…I'm a guy and my power is lame.'

'Nathan, is that how you feel? That you can't save someone's life? I think you're really exhausted and a bit drunk to finally let out what's been on your mind. I never thought of you as someone lame. And you keep this is your mind,' Tracy moved her chair beside Nathan and touch his hand, 'I wouldn't be alive if it weren't for you. My power hadn't evolved yet at that time. What would have happened to me if I fell?'

'You save me. You really are my hero. That means a lot right? And if you didn't come back, I think I'd still be lost. Stop thinking like that about yourself because that's not true. We love you as you are. You are a very important person not because you're our Senator but because you can accomplish things we can't as a normal person. That matters the most. Every time you doubt yourself, you tell me and we'll fix it.'

Nathan first stare at her then leaned his head on hers. 'Thank you.' He held her hand to his lips kisses it and brought it down on the table.

Without them noticing, Ron took a picture of them then took pictures of the other costumers.

After a few minutes, Nathan saw Tracy yawning and so relaxed. 'Maybe we should go now but before we do, our night here won't be complete without it.'

'What?' Tracy smiled sleepily to him.

Nathan stood up and offered his hand.

'You're not serious.' Tracy shakes her head. 'I can't dance. I don't know how to dance.'

'That's such a shame. You're water and water can go with the flow.'

'That's such a lame joke!' She laughed anyway.

'Come on, it's not too late for you to learn.' Nathan took her hand and pulled her in the stage and joined the other people dancing.

They stopped in the middle, he put Tracy's hands around his neck and he circled his arms around her waist, Tracy leaned her head in his shoulder, hiding her face in Nathan's neck and closes her eyes. 'Let's just sway to the music.' Nathan whispered.

'I love swaying like this with you.' Tracy smiled in his neck.

Nathan shivered when he felt Tracy's lips in her neck and wished that she's too sleepy to feel it. He kissed her hair and smelled it. 'I love the way you smell.'

Ron was just watching them from the bar and waited for a moment to capture more pictures of them together and he did.

They slowly sway to the beat of the music.

_Is this love? Is this love? Is this love?_

_Is this love that I'm feelin'?_

_Is this love? Is this love? Is this love?_

_Is this love that I'm feelin'? Wo-o -o-oah_

_I wanna know-wanna know-wanna know now_

_I wanna know-wanna know-wanna know now_

**Tracy Strauss's Place**

Tracy wanted to take a cab but Nathan said he can still fly them to her place. She agreed in the end.

They got to her place around 11 in the evening. Tracy observed him closely and saw that he's really tired.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Tracy asked referring to Ron's wife comment.

'Do you agree that it's too fast to consider it?'

'Yes.'

'Let's talk about it when we're ready and we're sure.' Nathan yawned, 'I'll pick you up at 9 in the morning.'

'Nathan it's late. You should just stay. You look like a zombie to me. It will save your energy. Come on.' Tracy pulls on his hand. 'I know you're really sleepy so stay here.'

Nathan walked to her and Tracy automatically went to his arms. Their lips clashed together desperately. He rolled his touch around hers continuously then sucks it. It made her weak in the knees that she tightened her grip in his shoulders. Nobody knows where the hunger came from. They we're just talking and now they we're reduced to their need to be intimate. He kneaded her torso to his chest and started nibbling on her neck. She gave him more access and pulled his head more to herself.

Tracy pulled Nathan's shirt up, wanting to feel his skin, he let out a groan. His body must be ahead of his mind because he had her blouse zipper opened when he realize what he's doing. He caught her hands and tried to tell something but she attacked his lips with fevered kisses hungrily. He combed her hair with his fingers as they kiss deeply and he made his way again to her neck. He licked behind her ear and sucked her pulse vigorously.

'Oh my God, Nathan' Tracy whispered.

Nathan remembered that they're not supposed to do this. 'Tracy, I want really want to but I know that we can't yet.' He said breathlessly. He squeezed her to him.

Tracy looks at him with dilated eyes trying to make sense of what he's saying. They let their breathing slow down. She leaned her head in his chest. Yes, they can't do anything yet. She wants it to be different. She wants it to mean something more.

She pulled his face to hers and kisses him senseless and he kissed her back showing her how much he wanted this, how much he wanted her. Their kisses slowed down and he ended it with a final peck. He let go of her.

'Okay. I'll sleep here in the sofa. Just give me a pillow and a blanket.'

'Don't be ridiculous. Your back will be hurt in the morning. It's as if we haven't slept in the same bed before.'

'Are you sure?'

'Of course, besides I sleep well around you.' Tracy proudly explained.

Nathan laughed. He went to the bathroom to refresh himself. 'I actually agree...'

'Come to bed. I want to sleep badly.'

Nathan entered her room and saw her on the left side of the bed. He went to the other side. Tracy leaned on his left side and he held her to him. 'Good night.' She kisses his chest.

'Good night.' He kissed her forehead.

**In The Morning**

Nathan woke up earlier than she did. He remembered what happen last night and it made him smile knowing how much they wanted it to happen. Somehow it made him think that they're on the right track. What they have is a new start and it seems that everything is going their way. He watched her sleep. She hugging his chest, sleeping like an angel, he looked at the time at the watch at the top of the cabinet at the foot of the bed and it says 8:15. He's got even more than 8 hours of sleep. That's good news. She's still in deep sleep so let her sleep for a while and he grab his clothes and left for a while.

He came back after a few minutes. He's got a paper bag with him and put it in the coffee table five feet from the left side of the bed. It's almost nine and she's in her light sleep already. She woke up and greeted him enthusiastically, 'Aren't you too early?

'I brought us some coffee to start the day right.'

Tracy nodded and sits right up in the bed. 'Thanks, I needed that.'

Nathan sat beside her. 'Did you have a good sleep?'

She pulled Nathan to her and laid her head in his chest. He put his left arm around her and squeezed her to him. 'Yes, I really enjoyed last night.'

'I had a good time too.' Nathan smiled at her. He gave her face butterfly kisses. First her forehead, her eyelids, her nose and last her lips. She returned it. It wasn't rough. It wasn't chaste. They took their time tasting each other's morning breath.

Tracy gave him a last soft kiss and rested her forehead to his. 'Mmmm… a morning wakeup kiss, I could get used to that.'

'I agree. We should do sleepovers more often.'

'Yeah...' Tracy chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 10: Introductions**

**Petrelli Residence**

The food is almost ready. Tracy is in the living room pacing and keeps peeking at the windows when a car slowly passes in front of the house. She's so nervous of what's going to happen. She's never nervous because everything seems to be under her control. She doesn't feel insecure but this is her sister talking about and based from Sarah's details and Ron's details last night about her. She sounds successful and intimidating to her.

She's proud of what she does. That she's teaching kids because it feels rewarding but this is her sister. The only link she has in the past. She's afraid that this woman won't like her or that they won't get along.

This morning when she was choosing outfits to wear, she wanted to impress her but Nathan advised that she doesn't need to impress her. Instead she should wear an outfit that will make her feel comfortable, and a complete representation of herself.

She came out of her room, wearing a light pink collared 3/4s polo shirt and partnered with a white snuggly fitted skirt and a doll shoes.

Nathan stared at her with a ridiculous look of disbelief that she's wearing it, then gave her a subtle okay and smiled.

She tried to explain to him, 'I feel very comfortable in this.'

'Don't worry. You look perfect.' Nathan flew her here in their house.

It's funny cause last night he referred here as home and she didn't have any objections to it. This is home to them because this is where Nathan and Sarah are. Nathan and Sarah is her home. She smiled at the thought. Ron is right. She's a part of his family now.

Nathan is been looking for her after showering and changing for the brunch. Sarah and Claire are in Sarah's room having their girl talk. Peter, Noah, and Angela are in the study room. They all told him that she's in the living room fidgeting with trepidation.

He entered the living room, and saw her wearing a hole in the carpet and going back to the window. He slowly made his way to her and put his arms around her and hugged her from behind. This is nice. He's getting use to holding her like this.

'Hey, relax. Everything is going to be fine.'

Tracy covered his hands with hers and felt that she loves how their interlocked hands looks like. They are starting to be familiar with each other. She closed her eyes and smiled.

'How can you know for sure?'

Nathan turned her face to him, 'Because she's your sister and she's not just your sister. You two are parts of triplets. According to research, the closest bond that ever exists is between twins, triplets, and so forth.'

'Really? I didn't know that?' Tracy felt assured and amused of him.

'It's one of my biology research topics back in high school. We were assigned topics. I bought books and found some of them other day. I was thinking of giving it to you. It's in my room. I'll show it to you later.'

Tracy turned her body to him and embraced him. 'It means a lot to me.'

'Are you still nervous because I just got something to distract you?' Nathan embraced her back.

'What is it?' She looked up to his tenderly.

'This.' Nathan kissed her. They continued kissing leisurely at first and it got deeper. They took their time, their tongues pushing their way to their teeth and gums. It's a delicious experience to both of them. All that exist is both of them in that room and no one else.

Tracy mumbled in his lips, 'This is getting ridiculous.'

'I don't care.' Nathan kissed her some more. Biting, licking and sucking her lips and tongue and she let him. She loves the idea of him, that he can't get enough of her. The best part is she feels the same way so she let him and she gives him her everything in their evolving making out sessions.

They we're going at it as if there's no tomorrow. They didn't even hear the doorbell ringing. Instead they heard someone's throat clearing up.

'Seriously guys you should get a room or something.' Claire scoffed at them joking.

'We're happy for you both.' She gave them a mock cheerful smile then rolls her eyes at them, 'I'm gonna pretend I didn't see anything because it's grossing me out. It's no wonder you didn't hear the doorbell.'

'Oh my God! Really?' Tracy tried to peek again back at the window and saw an outline of a blonde woman. 'I didn't see her face but I think she's here.'

'Nathan, fix yourself,' Tracy grabbed some tissue from her purse that is lying in the coffee table and gave it to him. Claire chuckled and Sarah laughed while shaking her head at them. 'You open it.' Nathan slowly opened the door and beside him are Tracy and Claire and Sarah we're just at their back.

Nathan opened the door wide and stands back for Barbara to come in.

Barbara just smiled at him and turned to Tracy. Tracy and Barbara stared into each other's faces speechless. Nathan and the girls watched them amazed of what they're witnessing.

Claire whispered to Sarah, 'I don't think I'd like the feeling of having a twin.'

Sarah whispered back, 'I think there are certain advantages for having a twin.'

'Of course you would.' Claire rolled her eyes at her. Sarah just grinned and continued to watch.

'Hi,' Barbara broke the silence first between them.

'Hi, sorry this is really… weird.' Tracy's voice almost lowered into a whisper.

'Guys, I hate to interrupt this… uhm… this, come in.'

'Yeah.' They both said in unison.

'Anyway this is Claire and I know you've met Sarah.'

'Hi, it's nice to meet another one of us.'

'Thank you.'

'I'm glad to find out you didn't get lost on your way here.' Nathan mentioned.

'Oh, Sarah gave me an address.' Barbara explained.

'That's great. She really wants to help a lot of people.' Tracy added.

Nathan, Sarah and Claire went ahead of them.

'She makes quite a big impression for her age.'

'She's 15 for all I know she could be older.' They smiled to their own joke.

They saw the table all ready and just waiting for its occupants.

'We're here. Take your sits. Barbara you're seat is beside Tracy.' Nathan said.

Peter offered it to her. 'Oh you don't have to do that but thank you. This is too much. I'm not a celebrity or something.'

'Oh, it's nothing.' Peter genuinely smiled.

'By the way, this is my mother, Angela, my brother, Peter, and Noah, a family friend.' Nathan wanted to explain more.

'Yes, I've read the details from the journal. I'm not going to tire you to explain things to me again. So since my job is talking to people I think it's just right that I'll start by telling you about me.

Well I grew up in Beverly Hills; I just got married last year. I have twins. My husband and I, we've been together for 8 years. We transferred to New Jersey last year and we might move here in New York. My ability is I cancel out people's power, my husband can fly,' Barbara chuckled 'he always wanted to fly so he's got what he want, my twins, Jared, he can protect things, I'm not sure how to explain it. I think it's a rare power. And Emilie, her ability has something to do with air.'

Tracy and Nathan were reminded of last night. 'Actually last night we've heard from Ron Summers, your husband's brother. We got into talking about a lot of things and you.' Tracy is having a hard time looking at her face.

'Yeah, Ron's parents we're good family friends. We're close to him and Billy.' Nathan took a sip in his juice.

'Maybe that's why Billy told me he can help me meet you guys because he said he knows people. That's nice to know. I mean Small world!'

'They're getting smaller.' Tracy took more of the salad.

'What's Ron doing for people like us is really nice. We we're actually thinking of helping of each other.'

'How?'

'I teach those kids to control their powers and some of them are having a hard time living their life hiding what they have. Ron offered that if there's a vacant is his property he'll hire them.'

'I agree but Ron can't hire every one of us.'

'No he can't and besides, her younger sister Gladys said he only hires those who could be of use to his business. I'm considering of finding other people like us who are fortunate enough or had enough properties, and venues they could hire.'

'Maybe I can help you with that. You see my ability just came out just months ago and of course I thought I was alone but because of the nature of my work, I got to meet some clients who are also like us.'

Nathan and Tracy shared a smile thinking that their goals are shaping into a good plan and it just might happen.

'If we could really make it happen, you know live a life without hiding what we have even for just a while, that will mean a lot to all of us no matter how small it is.'

'It will happen eventually. Not right now, but it will.' Nathan confidently said while he locked eyes with Tracy. She just nodded markedly.

'I'm relieved to hear that. I forgot that you're both politicians. You can make it happen. So if you need anything just call me. I want to be a part of this.'

'Of course.' Tracy smiled at her. Sarah is right we could really do a lot of things for each other.

The brunch was finished and they not so subtly leave Tracy and Barbara to have time to talk alone in the study room.

They sat on the coffee table and the maid brought some snacks and coffee.

'I've been meaning to ask how you got this ability.' Barbara picks up her coffee and closed her eyes as she smelled the aroma.

'Do you know how did you get yours?' Tracy first wanted to know how deep she knows.

'My Father who adopted me told me months ago when my power came out. I came to him and ask him about my real parents. He told me they're dead and that he adopted me. He told me that there was a company who performed experiments on us if they could give us powers.'

'Alright. I used to work for the Governor, and I just found Nathan in the television who had miraculously recovered from a shot. He doesn't heal, he flies. I went to meet him to offer his job now and he mistaken me as Niki, our other sister. At that time there was reporter who was trying to write a story about me and thought that I was Niki. She had financial problems that she tried stripping in the internet.' Tracy went to get her laptop, opened it to show Barbara her website.

Barbara is in awe as she scans the page. Tracy continued her story about how she met Nathan, and up to the part of how they've got Sarah back.

'Oh my God! I don't know what to say but can I ask you something. Are you really sure that you can trust Nathan? And you aren't bothered that he had a one night stand with Niki?'

'Now, yes. I have no doubt in him now. Everything between us had changed and our life right now is going our way as we know it. I'm not bothered anymore because of what we have here. I think the present is more important.'

'I'm happy for you then but if you need some back up. I'll be here and I know for sure that Sarah is going to be on your side. And for Angela and the other key players who experimented on us. I guess by being murdered they already paid for what they did but as for Angela I guess right now, she's in pain watching her sons, clean up her mess.'

Tracy felt comfortable with her as if she could tell this woman everything and then she remembered that she's a psychiatrist but maybe it also has something to do with being her triplet sister just like Nathan had said. 'I know. It's kind of hard to hate someone who is trying to right the wrong things they've done. Thanks it means a lot having you as a back up.'

'So how did you manage to control your power?' Tracy returned the laptop to its bag and sat across her.

'I didn't have it under control when it came out. You accidentally killed one person; I knock our nanny unconscious because she almost dropped Jared once because she wasn't being careful. I panicked, I was so angry. It was morning, the school bus just picked them up and I confronted her because she's not being careful and her performance is snappy. It just happened. It came out of me. It was all over me. A blue light spread out the entire place and it was gone. Then she fell to the floor. I told Billy about it and he fixed it to me. We made the story that she fell in the stairs. She had a concussion but she recovered. She even told the doctor that she doesn't remember what happen.

I once tried to work as a locum tenens, a traveling psychiatrist. I get rented for 6 months and was sent in a different place. There's this other guy who was having a misunderstanding with his doctor and they we're fighting in the hallway. I was on my way home when I tried to calm them both down. The patient attacked me and the doctor tried to stop him and it happened. It's like a blue of wave of air. It went through them and they died. It was traumatizing for me. I called Billy and as usual he fixed things for me and we cover it up. I was terribly sorry of what happened. I don't wanna go to jail. I even when to my dad before and blamed him for everything. I want to help people not kill them. I started practicing alone at home and that's how it gave me control over it. Did you know that I anonymously send help to their families when I hear that they needed one?'

'I'm sorry about what happen. I'm glad that your husband is there for you.' Tracy grasped her hand and squeezes it. Barbara held her hand and look at their hands joined. 'Thank you. I feel that I could trust you with almost anything.'

'I know me too. At first I was even nervous that we're not going to get along and other stuff but Nathan assured me by telling me that people like us, twins, triplets and so on, shares a closest bond of all because they grew up close in 9 months.'

'Really? I am actually worried about Nathan but if you put it that way. I can see that he really cares for you and Sarah. The way you we're both looking each other at the table a while ago, you're already like a married couple.'

'God, Ron told us last night that I'm already playing the part of being a wife and the facts stunned us that we decided that we're only going to talk about it when we're ready and we're sure.'

'I understand that but I can see in your auras that you're both in the same page and you wanted the same thing where each other are concerned.'

'Barbara, I think that's the secret why we find it easier to get along when we just first met is we think alike and the fact that he was the one who was there for me when I needed someone the most also means a lot.'

'Can you really tell that he's sure about me? I mean not that I have doubts at all. He's been working hard to prove himself to me. I really have no reason to suspect him of anything but since you're my sister, you're point of view is different.'

'Okay. I can honestly comment that he's sure with you. The fact that I look like you is something that should bother him.'

'I guess he should find you attractive.' Tracy added noncommittally thinking how he was in the table.

'I wasn't expecting something like that but yes but from the way he was treating me a while ago. He's respectful and he has a distinction between us. I am your sister who looks like you and he is committed to you and he can tell who you are if we try to look the same.'

'Are you sure? You're just not saying that because we're sisters.' Tracy looked really glad to hear what Barbara just said.

Barbara finds her amusing. 'Take a look in the mirror. With your expression, I can really tell you feel the same way as he does. I'm merely stating the facts from a psychiatric point of view.' She smiled to Tracy confidently.

'If you put it that way, how can I not believe you?' They laughed.

'You guys should prepare and be ready in tying the knot then.' Tracy considered her words and then she added, 'I can really see and hear wedding bells in the future.'

'I'll think about it so when he tries to talk me into it, I won't panic.'

'Well from how you are now, I'm surprise you still haven't moved in with him.'

'I know it's getting ridiculous. We love spending time together more.'

'Don't hurry yourselves but you should consider the possibility.'

'Enough about me, tell me about your married life.'

'Billy is sensitive, passionate at what he does, he could be really stubborn at times, I don't know why I fell for him. I just did.'

'For a psychiatrist, you totally sound the opposite.'

'Scientists can't explain everything. They can't explain love. They could try but it will always remain mysterious, an enigma. And there is really no reason for falling in love and you can't choose who to fall. You just fall.'

'That's true. I like what you said. Tell me about your children? Is it hard to be a Mom? I mean I didn't get the chance to experience losing sleep, diaper duties, can't stop crying, tantrums, but Nathan he's got two kids before with his ex-wife.'

'It's not easy but once you become one, it's all about instincts. Experience will teach you how and it comes naturally to everyone. I'm sure you have a maternal bone. How? I don't know. I just see it in you. It's challenging, there are hard times but they're very rewarding. They're your kids; they are literally your blood and sweat. They're precious. My children drive me crazy. They're a handful and being a psychiatrist doesn't mean I can talk them into doing what I want. Children will always be children but I love them anyway. There it is? You tell me about Sarah.'

'She's like a gifted child. So mature for her age, very determined, responsible, really confident, clever, and strong willed and well adjusted. Nathan and I are not having problems yet like escaping our house in the middle of the night, drugs and alcohol, boys, and being a rebel. We never really told her that since you're going to start living with us, the way you live are going to change and you have to ask permission to us. She just knows automatically and just plays her part as a daughter. What's really amazing is she really trusts us. She could be a little girl too.'

'You guys should make the most of it because there will come a time where she'll have to move out and be on her own.'

'It's not that long but you're right. Nathan and I felt cheated that we just have her now but Angela protected her, raised her, and provided her with everything she needs really well. I mean look at her.'

'You and Nathan are lucky to have her. I wish my kids would grow up like her.'

Tracy and Barbara heard a knock and the door of the study room opened.

'I'm just checking up you. You seem to be having a great time.'

'Yeah but I have to go now.' Barbara told Nathan as she walked towards him.

He shook her hand. 'It's nice to meet you.'

'Likewise,' before she went out, she turned to Tracy 'and Tracy I really enjoyed talking to you. I hope we could talk again and catch up with everything we missed.'

'Sure, I love that.' They smiled and hugged each other.

'See I told you, you two are going to be best of friends.' He put his around Tracy, pulled her to him and kissed her in the forehead.

'Yeah you're a genius.' Tracy caresses his chest.

'I can also tell you talked about me too.' Nathan gave her neck some small kisses and she put her arms around his neck and just enjoys the feeling.

'Oh Nathan everything is not about you.' She blew him off as if she is angry.

Nathan panicked and starts to look worried.

Tracy stopped on her tracks and turned her head to him, showing her smirking at him then run out of the room.

'You totally got me.' Nathan is shaking his head at her. 'I can't believe you.'

'I'm good.' Tracy waited for him in the hallway.

'Oh do you want to see the book, I was telling you about? It's in my room.' Nathan followed her.

'Oh yeah, show me.' Tracy felt like giggling. She feels like a teenager who just had her first boyfriend. _This is how should it feels like._

'I'll get it in my room.' Nathan disappeared quickly.

'I'll be in the study room.' Tracy shouted at him.

**STUDY ROOM**

'Tracy? Here it is.' Nathan handed her the book.

'I can't believe you still have them.' Tracy flipped through the pages. It's old but well taken cared off.

'We usually donate books we don't use in the national library and the ones that stayed here are for emergencies and for future preparation. I went at it took a while ago and I realize it would be helpful for raising kids and up. It's amazing.'

'Yes, look at this. It's very detailed. The milestones for 9 months, personalities they develop, a little about genes, how to identify identical twins from fraternal, how could be twins and triples and other multiple births be different from each other, amazing similarities and coincidences about twins who are separated. This is interesting. I'll read it later. Thanks for letting me borrow it.'

'Go on. You can have it. I don't know what I'd do with that. I don't even have a twin brother or twins.'

'Do you want to have one? I mean if you're going to have a chance to have another kid or so? Do you want them to be twins or triplets?'

'It never really crossed my mind but if I have chance, to think about it, I'm sure they're going to be a lot of work but I'm open to the idea. Do you want to have twins or triplets? I think you can be prone to having multiple births. Although Thank God Sarah is just single but I think she's quite handful as well. You're a part of triplets, your sister has twins? What about you?'

Tracy panicked at what he said. 'Oh my God! I never thought of it before but it's possible. I'm open to the idea but I'm scared. I don't know anything about parenting. I've never done this before.' She stood up and started pacing, 'I mean what if I'm not good at this?'

'Tracy try to calm yourself and sit down. You're pre-disastering yourself. When I first met you, I didn't think you have it in you.'

'Are you trying to insult me?' Tracy scoffed at him.

'Let me finish. They said that being a parent is instinctive. It will come to you. I didn't think you have it in you but when we met Sarah, I realized that I was wrong. Sure, you've never done this before but from how I've seen you with Sarah. You have it in you. You have a maternal instinct. So you don't have to worry.' Nathan told her as he massaged her shoulders. He kisses her forehead afterwards.

'You really think so?' Tracy felt insecure and this is the first time he saw her doubting herself.

'I know so and you know what else I've learned about you?'

'What?'

'That no one should underestimate you in whatever aspects of your life. Whether you are a normal person or an evolved some because I saw in both ways how you can be powerful and influential you are.'

'Thank you.' She hugged him. 'I don't really know where this is coming from?'

'I think I do. I think it has something to do with the fact that you're sister seem to have a perfect normal life. She's successful, she's married and has kids, and she also has powers. It makes you think how she can just jumble her life with those three things to be concerned with. Tracy I don't want you to think of yourself that way because I do know you are capable of doing a lot of things.'

Tracy gave him a tender look. 'When did you become so wise?'

'I didn't become wise. I just recognize what you're experiencing. I know that this how Peter feels about me. I'm a big shadow to his life. And I'm telling you not to let anyone shadow you when you can be bigger than you are.'

'I don't know how.'

'Don't worry about it. When the time is right, you'll know what to do and besides I'll be around to help you in anything.'

Tracy just nodded and they hugged again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry I have to delete Chapter 11 and 12 before because I just realized now that I uploaded the wrong chapters.

**Chapter 11: Impossible to Existence**

**Monday**

'Nathan I just read the papers, and it suddenly occurred to me that you should be involve in this.' Tracy entered his office and showed him a folder.

'Let me see that.' Nathan closed the file he's reading and he reaches for the folder.

He scanned the paper inside it. 'It's in North Carolina, you we're actually invited to see them. The orphanage is going to welcome their 10th anniversary and I think this is a start for you to be active again. Mingle with the kids, get to know their history, and get to know the other big people who are going to be there. We should make a list of the people who can be included in our project and the ones that can help us and the ones that could operate and communicate on other places.' Tracy narrated excitedly.

'Why are you so into this?'

'I just have a good feeling. Anyway this is on going to be held on Thursday so I can't come with you. I want to but you know where I'm going to be. Do your best in this and behave. And before you know it you'll be ready to attending much bigger things that will help us reach our goals.'

The excitement in her voice is so contagious that it fuels Nathan's mind of the future of him and Tracy on the top. 'Alright, I'll attend this. Is there something else coming up at your attention?'

'Not yet. You have so many offers; we need to be wise by choosing the best opportunities without turning down the ones that will help the most and without hurting your reputation. Your whole staff, us, we need to lend our hands to the needy and to those who will play a big role in accomplishing the future and quality of life we wanted.'

'Fine. I'll go but you need to call me.'

'If you want a 24/7 phone service, you know my number.' Tracy winks at him and got out of the office.

_How did I get lucky with her? _Nathan laughs to himself.

**Tracy's House**

**Saturday**

Tracy just got home from the office and found Samuel waiting for her. _Oh my God! I forgot about the carnival._

'Wow, I never thought I see you alone. Where's your boyfriend?'

'He attended an important function. I know why you're here. Don't worry about it. Nathan and I will go either on Saturday afternoon or on Sunday.' Tracy wanted nothing but to drive him away but picking up a fight with someone you know nothing what he's capable of is not a very wise and very dangerous.

'I don't get you. Why do you live behind his shadow when you can be larger than he is? I thought he betrayed you. You shouldn't trust him. He's just using you as his path to popularity. You think he really cares for you? That's not who he is. You can ask all the people close to him and they knew him better than you do. I'm only saying this because I care for people like us. You know what he did to our kind. Whatever are his plans, he's just using everyone around.'

Tracy ignored Samuel's insults to Nathan but he's getting to her. He's literally narrating her fears then it made her wonder if that's his power to read people's fears but to her it doesn't make sense. She stopped walking and looks at Samuel searchingly for a sign of his power. She knows she's not going to see anything but she looked at him anyway.

'I love him and he loves me. Nothing will tear us apart. And if you want to see me and Nathan showing up at your carnival, you're gonna have to treat us both right. I won't have you or anyone at all speak ill to Nathan. Understood?'

'Alright, I'm sorry.' Samuel walked away from her slowly. He reached the trees and disappeared completely in her sight.

_We need to go to the carnival and get those people away from him. Thank God it's Friday, Nathan we'll be back today._

She entered the door, and dropped the keys to the counter. She put her purse in the counter as well and started rummaging for her phone. She texted Nathan, 'Let's go to the carnival tomorrow afternoon. Let's get to know the people and try to talk them out of there.'

'I just got here. How about I drop by in your place? Do you have any plans? I want to see you.'

Tracy is sure than he smiled saying his last line. 'That's a great idea. I want to see you too.' Her voice became huskier.

'Have you eaten yet? I'll buy you some food. I kind of ate at the plane. The event in the orphanage by the way is successful and I've met some people who live here in New York as well. I invited them in a night out in Ron's place.'

'I've eaten already at the office before I left. Come here anyway. And let's talk about your meeting with them later.'

'Alright, see you soon.'

'See you.'

**Later**

Tracy heard a soft knock while she's relaxing at the couch. She's wearing black lingerie inside her bathrobe. She opened her door with smile. 'Hey, I thought you we're caught in a building or something.'

'Oh no, I just needed to stop by in the office to put some of things there for next week.'

'So what do you want to do?' Nathan didn't hide taking in her sight.

'First is…' Tracy pulled him inside, closed her door and then embraced him. Nathan just chuckled and held her back.

Tracy put her arms around his neck, his left hand encircled her waist and his right hand held her firmly in her hips.

She smiled against her lips. 'Stay for the night.' She whispered.

'I love too.' He answered back and he slid his tongue in her mouth right away. His tongue stroked his way inside her mouth. She moaned against his mouth and he answered with a moaned as well. He nipped her lips over and over as he unties her bathrobe. He took it off her and throws it behind him. She caressed his chest as he kisses her lips chastely. She opened his buttons one by one and he took her shirt off.

She pulled him more to her, their bodies so closely attached together; you can't even slide paper between them. He backed her off the door. His hands both went to her hips caressing her. They devoured each others mouth, both taking time stroking their mouth, he pushed her head against the door, kissing her hard. He lifted her off, her legs straddled his waist. His showered her neck with butterfly kisses, licking and sucking her pulse alternately.

'Darling, let's go to bed.' Tracy whispered. He kisses her again but she broke the kiss, and pulled Nathan in her room. Nathan grasp every part of her, caressing and kneading them to him. He kissed her passionately and roughly as he raise her black silk teddy slowly and took it off her.

She climbed on top of him and nuzzled his face. They kissed and she ran her nails in his chest and immediately licked it. She kissed his neck, and made her way to his chest and to his belly button. She unbuckled his belt, and forcefully pulled it away from his waist and throws the belt behind her. Nathan looks at her in awe. He really loves a woman who's dominant in bed but he can't wait to get rough with her. She pulled his pants off him, and he helped by raising himself. He took the remainder of his clothes and pulled her on top of him.

He soon removed her underwear. He rolled them over so he's on top. He kissed her lips roughly and went to her neck, licking and sucking it. He made his way to her chest and gave her breast some attention. He tried licking her nipple a few times, when it hardened, he started sucking and biting it. Seeing his mouth on her breast is the most erotic thing. She pushed his head more to her breast. When she had enough of it, she tried pushing his head to her other breast. He complied and did the same thing to the other one.

As he kisses her, he made his way to her stomach taking his time; he went far below her, to her knees. He kissed the insides of her knees and up to her thighs as he caressed her hips. He watches her face as he kisses her, teasing her and watching how much she likes it.

He went down on her and she didn't expect him to do that. He drank on her. Nathan positioned himself to her.

She tightened her legs around his waist and locked her ankles behind him.

There desperation to be closer than they have ever been before disappeared.

They locked eyes and felt the intensity of their feelings and the tenderness running inside them. The overwhelming passion that suddenly arose left them speechless, their hearts swelling, creeping into them and it made them reach for each other desperately to be one again. It feels like doing it for the first time.

Tracy felt like crying. _So this is how it feels like to make love. _She didn't cry. Afraid that the mood may fly out of the window, 'Nathan, I need you…' she whispered in her weakened voice. _So this is how it feels like to do it with someone you love, you trust, you needed, and with someone who became really important in your life._

Nathan had his elbows resting beside Tracy's face. He caressed her face with both of his hands and kissed her deeply, worshiping her, making each kiss last. The kiss was electric. He returned to her mouth and took her breath away. They kissed as if they we're quenching their thirst. He slid in to her fast and she gasped, 'Oh my God! Nathan, I love you…' she tightened her grasp in his back. He didn't move yet, letting her adjust on him being inside her. He rested his forehead on hers. They've never said those three words to each other before. Now that she said it, it makes the things between them more real, meaningful, and precious. He just hopes that it's not a spur of the moment thing but right now, that's not important.

He went ecstatic in hearing the words. 'Tracy…' he said breathlessly, 'Sweetheart… you don't have any idea that I love you more…' he whispered. When he can't contain himself anymore, he started thrusting in and out of her in a moderate speed. They both felt the depth of their feelings, and it made Tracy smile against his lips as he kiss her and move inside her at the same time. She kissed him back with all the feelings she locked up inside her and started meeting his every thrust.

It was automatic. When they felt each other speeding up, they slow down, lingering and clinging more to each other to make it last.

She kneaded his back as they kiss and move in one rhythm. He gave her face butterfly kisses as he thrust into her alternating. He kissed her on her neck, on her chest, on her collarbone, and her shoulders. Tracy gripped him tighter and with that he knew that she's closed too. 'Harder, faster, more!' Tracy demanded and she pulled him to her frantically and increased her actions and her speed.

He rested his face where her neck and shoulder meets and sucks her pulse vigorously. He knows she likes it basing it from the jolt of electricity that went through her body. She arched her back to him. He held her still and continued to torture her.

'Oh my God! Oh my God!' Tracy shouted

He took her hands and held them beside her face, their fingers interlocked tightly.

He begin to move roughly against her, slamming to her more, harder and faster as she wants it basing it in the sounds she creates. She's so lost in her moaning. He watches her face flush and wanton below him and he thought she never looked more beautiful than in the throes of passion. He swells with so much pride knowing that it's him who caused it.

When her release took her, she hugged him more to her, never wanting to separate from him. He came inside her in a jet of stream and thought he liked the idea of planting his seeds in her.

Tracy is sleeping comfortably when she felt someone waking her up with kisses in her neck of sexual in nature.

Hey eyes flickered open. She feels Nathan spooning her from behind and at the same time his hand in in her stomach holding her tight.

'Hmm… What a nice wake up call. Aren't we demanding when you just had me last night?' Tracy faced him and whispered against his lips.

'I know but I can't get enough of you.' Nathan forcefully worked his lips on her fully that made her moan in pleasure.

She broke the kiss and pushed him away. 'No, remember we're going to the carnival.'

'We can go later. He didn't really tell us to go at any time. Besides we'll be quick.'

'Right, I don't think so.' Tracy got away from him, grab her robe and run to the bathroom but Nathan followed her.

'Hey! We can't share because we won't be going out right away.'

'Oh come on, you want it too.' Nathan traps her into the corner and started kissing her neck. Tracy chuckled and didn't fight his advancement anymore. He opened the shower until warm water poured.

He hitches her to his waist and backed her off the tiles, and she felt a chill due to the sudden coldness she felt in her back.

He kissed her hard and thrust into her. She gasped in his mouth and started moaning because of the force he's exerting in his thrust. She felt pain and pleasure at the same time. She doesn't want him to stop. 'Oh, Nathan…'

Nathan rested his forehead in hers and continued pushing in and out of her. She started kissing his neck.

'Oh, move, faster, more…' She gripped him tighter.

Nathan groaned.

They both had their release and panted to each other.

'Nathan aren't you supposed to be meeting the people you've met last night at Ron's place?'

'Yes, but something came up to one of them, so I just cancelled it until we're all there. I think you should be there too.'

'Of course! I'll be there. I have to meet them too.'

They soon finish washing each other.

**Sullivan Brothers Carnival**

'Tracy, are you sure about this?' Nathan asked her a million times. 'How are we going to talk these people out? I mean look at them, they're enjoying themselves. We don't have to join the carnival but if these people' Nathan gestured his right hand to the people around them, 'treat this place as their home, why should we go against it?'

'Nathan I told you, a couple of times. It's because Samuel could be dangerous to them.' Tracy clings to his arm.

'Ok, how about we observe him for a while. Look, there he is coming towards us.'

'I'm so glad you could come. I got you some popcorn. You can look around until the popcorn is gone.'

He gave the popcorns each of them.

Tracy stared at the popcorn in his hand as if it was poisoned.

'It's not poisoned; I'll try it for both of you.' Samuel took a little on both of their popcorns and ate it in front of them. 'I hope you guys have fun. I need to attend to something.'

They circled the place watching everyone entertain the kids and the grownups in the end, they felt free, a place where they can use their powers without being worried of getting judged and experimented but that's why they have to work harder, so they can build a place bigger than this for everyone.

They won't admit but they both had a good time, watching the others use their powers, joining some of the games. They're just teenagers on a date frolicking at the carnival. It wasn't a bad day at all.

Samuel sneaked up on them suddenly as they walked towards the entrance. 'I see you guys are ready to leave. What do you think?'

'It isn't a bad place.' Nathan said while glancing around them appreciatively.

'Yeah, but that's the point why we're working hard, to achieve a place like this for all of us. I'm not oppose to this', Tracy gestured to the carnival; 'I just think that every person who's like us, would want to do more. It's a great place. We don't have to hide our abilities.'

'Yeah, it's just the right place in forming a family. I mean, I'm sure you two are planning ahead for the future.' Samuel interfered.

Tracy and Nathan was caught speechless by his comment that it delayed there response to him.

Tracy just nodded.

'Ye…ah… of course.' Nathan squeezed Tracy to his side.

'Alright, I'm not going to force you but just in case you change your mind. You're both welcome here.'

'Thank you.' Tracy gave a small smile to Samuel, throws their empty popcorn bags and pulled Nathan by his hand to exit.

**Petrelli Residence**

Nathan and Tracy are in the kitchen eating leftover foods for dinner. They we're silent, processing the comment Samuel made about them.

When they we're done, they directly went to Nathan's room and change for something comfortable. By now, some of Tracy's clothes can be found at the left side of the Nathan's cabinet, along with some of her shoes, bags, and make-up and it made her think that they're like living together already. Maybe this is the time for her to move in or something.

Tracy is about to lay down on the right of the bed but stopped when she felt hearing Samuel's comment again.

Nathan noticed it. Somehow he's relieved that he's not the only one contemplating. Is it really time to take their relationship to the next level?

'Are you freaking out with idea of making a family?' Nathan made her face him but she didn't meet his eyes, so he slowly lifted her chin up. He thought she's really adorable, beautiful, and stunning with whatever facial expression she shows him. He couldn't control himself, so he kissed her forehead, her nose, and her lips light and smiled at her.

Tracy put her arms around his neck, 'Honestly, making a family with you is an idea I didn't take seriously before but being with you is not a foreign idea to me. All I know is there's a reason why we met and why we both have powers.' Tracy's gazed focused on something else, hiding the blush in her cheeks.

'I'm sorry I was very confused when we just first met but I want you to know that I thought we're meant to be on each other's side.' They smiled at each other and shared a chaste kiss. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 12 Conclusion**

**Monday Morning Lunch Time**

**Midnight Restaurant**

Barbara sat near the entrance of Ron Summer's place, her husband's brother. Tracy called her last night and asks to meet with her.

'Here's your drink, if you weren't my sister-in-law, I'll charge you. You know we mostly serve drinks in the morning.'

'Why don't you start serving foods as well? You've already finished renovating the place and it looks great. Why don't you turn the ground floor and the second as a restaurant and the third and fourth floor as a bar?' Barbara smelled her beer before drinking it.

'We will when you and Ron had done moving here. The restaurant will be his and the bar will be mine. Anyway what brings you here? And aren't you allowed to drink during work hours?'

'I'm free today. I'm meeting Tracy here. You met her already right?'

'Really? Wow, I'll be looking forward to watching some twin actions.'

Barbara knows he's joking but looks at him disgustedly.

'I'm kidding. I mean it would be amusing to watch two people talk who looks the same.'

'Fine, go on; go back to the kitchen before your other costumers complain.' Barbara smiled.

After a few minutes, Tracy arrived panting as if she ran in a race and took a seat in front of Barbara. 'I'm sorry I'm late. There was traffic in the highway.'

'Why didn't you just have Nathan fly you here?' Barbara stood up and kissed her in the cheek.

'I can't, he didn't know I'm going to meet you. Not that I'm hiding something.' Barbara's brow rose.

Gladys went to their table, greeted Tracy and took their orders.

'I thought they only serve foods at night?' Tracy immediately whispered to Barbara while looking at Gladys gives their orders to Ron.

Ron read the order and stares at them for a while and gave Tracy a nod.

'Yeah they do, but I requested them if they can serve us some food just this once.'

Tracy laughed at her. 'I can't believe you.'

'Oh come on, we're his sisters-in-law. I hope you're not bothered by the stares we're getting.'

Tracy glanced around them and teens in the other table turned the other way. 'I can't blame them. We look alike.'

'So why did you call me here?'

Tracy told her about the all the comments referring to them as a couple and even Samuel's words yesterday. 'I'm thinking that it's time to move in.

'Then move in with him. I agree that you should take your relationship to the next level.'

'Really? You're not going to tell me that I should think about it first before doing it.'

'Tracy, I think you're over thinking things and just scared of making a mistake of being with him. Don't, and take the next step. I know you want it. Don't prevent yourself and him from being happy and especially Sarah.'

'You're right. I know what I want. I shouldn't let my fears interfere with my happiness. I mean I've always wanted this; to find a person who's going to accept me as me and someone I can spend the rest of my life with. And I found it in Nathan and Sarah.' Tracy smiled to herself, pleased.

Ron served their food. 'It's nice to see you again, Tracy. How's Nathan?'

'Oh, he's busy in the office. Maybe next time, I'll bring him with me and Sarah.'

'I'll be looking forward to.' Ron poured some red wine for Tracy and left.

'You're drinking while at work?' Barbara toned increased.

Tracy laughed at her, 'It's just to calm my nerves.'

**Nathan Petrelli's Office**

Nathan entered his office and was surprise to find the person occupying his chair.

'What are you doing here? What do you want?' He tried to calm himself but he couldn't help it.

'Hello Daddy, I found something I can't believe.' Sylar imitated a voice of a child. He held up the magazine picture of Nathan, Tracy and Sarah. 'I also can't believe how you can still be alive.

'Again, what do you want from me?' Nathan wondered if Sylar can read minds.

'Your power, your position, and your daughter's power, and since I already have your power, that only leaves me two; your position of authority and Sarah's power.'

'You can't have any of it.' Nathan immediately cross the distance between him and his desk and took his phone.

'What are you going to do? Call for someone to rescue you? Let's face it Nathan, you're just a person with a position but you can't fight anyone; you can't defend yourself; you won't be able to defend', Sylar peek at the magazine, and 'who are they? Right, Tracy you're girlfriend, and even you're daughter Sarah.'

In Nathan's mind, he rang Peter's number so he can hear their conversation. He'll get the message of taking Sarah and Tracy away from danger.

Nathan laughed and walk ceremoniously around the room confident. 'I can defend anyone if only you try to fight like a man. You're just like any other psychopath who's got mother issues.'

Sylar locked the door with his power. 'Don't you ever drag my mother into this!' Sylar throw Nathan backwards.

Nathan didn't see it coming. He's back hit the floor badly and he couldn't move at first but he did his best to stand up again. 'You're a coward. You know why? You can only win, because you're using powers. I bet you don't know how to beat a guy with your bare hands. You're a crook. You shouldn't be group with people like us.'

'Oh, is that how you want it? Fist to fist? Sure, this will entertain me before Sarah gets here.'

**Restaurant**

Tracy and Barbara we're laughing melodiously talking about some of their childhood when Tracy accidentally spilled her wine in the table when she moved her hand. She doesn't understand what it is but she felt goose bumps while she stares at the wine in the table.

Barbara noticed her, 'Are you okay?'

'Uhmm, yeah, I'm sorry.'

Gladys went to their table and cleared the spill with napkins she brought with her. 'Hey, its ok accidents happen.'

'Are you sure, you're okay?'

'I felt weird when I looked at the wine, as if something bad is going to happen.'

'Why don't you check on Nathan and Sarah?'

'Yeah, I'll do that.'

**Back to Nathan Petrelli's Office**

'Oh, is that how you want it? Fist to fist? Sure, this will entertain me before Sarah gets here.'

'What are you talking about? You'll never get close to Sarah!'

'Oh but I will. I hear your daughter is very responsible and resurrected you from the dead. She knows this is a trap but she'll never let anything bad happen to you. They said that families have very strong connections. They feel if their love ones are being threatened or in trouble.'

'You bastard!' Nathan jumps at Sylar. He strangled his neck and pushed him hard in his desk. The contents fell on the floor.

Sylar loosened Nathan's hold in his neck when he got the chance to insert his hand between his hold forcefully and turn sideways quick. He kicked Nathan off him.

Nathan fell in the chair and the chair's legs gave in. Sylar pick up one of the leg's chair. He saw Nathan turn his back on him, trying to stand up. He hit him in his back twice hard. Nathan groaned in pain.

Sylar heard the door burst open; Peter shot him with a tranquilizer gun before he could even react and he fell to the floor. Peter run to Nathan's side and checked him up. Rene did his best to try to inactivate Sylar's power. Parkman entered helped Rene with Sylar.

'Where's Sarah?' Nathan mumbled.

'She's safe with Noah and Mom. She tried to go here but Mom had none of it.'

'And Tracy?' This time, he started to slur his speech a little.

'She's okay. I haven't heard from her but I'm sure she's safe. I know Sarah will call her. Right now, don't worry about it. Let's get you to the hospital, you seem to have a concussion.'

**Back to the Midnight Restaurant**

'He's phone is busy.' Tracy combed her hair with her fingers.

'Maybe he's just talking to a client.'

'Maybe…'

Tracy's phone started to ring and she answered it right away. 'Nathan?' She didn't mean to shout but she's so worried.

'_Mom, its Sarah, Sylar is attacking Dad right now!'_

'What? Alright, where are you? Are you safe? Don't even think of going where your Dad is!'

'_I know Mom, Grandma and Noah is here stopping me but I don't want anything bad to happen to him.'_

'Don't worry about it. I'll go there myself and make sure, he's fine. Ok? Stay there. I got to go. I love you.'

'_I love you too, Mom.'_

'Sarah said Sylar is attacking Nathan. I need to go. I'm sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you next time.' Tracy stood up and fixes her things.

'Don't worry about it. I got this. Do you want me to come with you?' Barbara reached out and squeezes her wrist.

'No, thank you. I'll be fine, maybe next time.' Tracy squeezed her hand in return.

'Don't worry they'll be more of this next time.' They hugged each other then Tracy left.

She went to her car and flipped her phone open and called Peter.

'Peter, where's Nathan?'

'_Calm down, he'll be fine. He's got a concussion and some bruises in his back. He'll live. We got Sylar in custody.'_

'Thanks, I'll be there right away.' Tracy closed her phone and drove her car like crazy on the way to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 13: Carrying On**

**Hospital**

Tracy immediately went to the hospital as soon as she heard the news. It's a good thing Sarah called. She entered his room looking frantic to everyone. She saw him and he's okay. He doesn't have his top on at the moment. The nurse is tending to his bruises in the back. Sarah, Peter, and Angela are there.

She calmed herself thinking running to his side with a disheveled look, what she must look like. She took a deep breath. Sarah and Angela went to the canteen to give them time to talk.

'The doctor said he needs to stay for a while just to observe for any bad signs that the concussion must have caused and we're just waiting for the results of his CT scan. I'll just go down and fix his papers.' Peter went to Tracy's side explaining while watching Nathan being cared by the nurse.

Tracy nods her head, 'Thanks.'

The nurse gathered her things and left. Nathan tried to wear his shirt but winced because of the extension of bruises in his back and affecting his back shoulders.

Tracy rush to his side. 'Let me help you.'

Nathan gave her his shirt.

She took it, but took a good look of her back. 'How are you feeling?' Tracy gently traces her fingers to his bruises. She shakes her head, not liking what she sees.

'Beaten up.' Nathan laughed after he said it.

Tracy scoffs at him. 'This isn't a joke. He could've killed you!' Her tone rises a bit.

'Hey, where is this coming from? I'm alright. He's the one who attacked me.' Nathan took her hands to his grasps it and kisses it.

'Peter told me what happen. He said Sylar provoked you and you challenged him to fight you without his powers. You don't need to prove anything. Why did you do that?' Tracy opened his shirt and assists his arms to enter the cuffs of his shirt.

'Of course, I do. I've got a lot to prove.' He closed the buttons.

'What if he killed you? Huh? What would Sarah and I do?' Tracy was close to tears. I thought it was very bad. The last time you encountered him, he killed you for good. I was about to call you to but anyway I met with Barbara and I felt something bad is going to happen and Sarah called me so I got here right away.'

She turned to leave but Nathan grabs her hand and pulled her face to him. He lifted her chin, 'To tell me what?'

Tracy looks at him closely, tenderly, 'If Sarah didn't call me to tell me that something bad happened, I was supposed to call you and tell you that I… I finally decided to move in with you.' A tear fell from her cheeks and she quickly dab it with her handkerchief. 'You scared me. I thought I'm going to lose you. You told me you're going to do your best to be there for me and to let you be the one I needed. Well, I need you so badly. Damn it, Nathan, don't you die on me!'

'Sweetheart, alright I'm sorry. I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be by your side and Sarah. Thank you for moving in me with me finally and for telling me you need me.' He enclosed her in his arms and kept her there, comforting both of them. She kissed his chest, and she caressed his back, wishing somehow it's going to heal much faster.

She doesn't know what got into her but she raised her head, faces him and expressed in her eyes all her feelings for him. Nathan held her face in his hands and kisses her forehead, her eyes, her cheeks, and last her lips. He wanted to nuzzle her neck but she pushed him away. 'I want to tell you something.'

'Alright.' Nathan nodded encouragingly.

'I… I love you.' Tracy said it with so much insecure and vulnerability as if it's possible that Nathan would never look at her the way she looks at him.

Nathan certainly didn't expect it. Tracy is not the kind of woman who's going to say I love you. It's too cheesy and corny for them but she did. And he knows he needs to say something right away, before the insecurity in her face turns to being hurtful.

He smiled at her, 'I never expected that but I love you too.' He gave her lips a peck three times, and crushes his mouth to her and kiss her thoroughly as if there's no tomorrow.

Tracy was stunned. She felt warmth in her heart when he answered her back but his kisses make her feel wanted, desired, lusted, whatever else thesaurus words there exist and most of all loved. When she recovered from her shock, she kissed him fully. Their tongues fought for dominance and their hands grasps each other close until Nathan winced in pain.

They stopped and separated right away, remembering the state his in.

'Oh my God! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?'

'Yeah, just a little pain.' Nathan pulled her back in his arms and looks at her with a smile in his face.

She smiled back. Nathan touch his lips to hers in a more gentle kiss but as passionate as before.

'We should stop. You're here to recuperate.' Tracy gave him a last peck and pushes him to lie down.

'You owe me a lot when I can go home.'

'No, I owe you a lot once you can move again like before.'

'Then I better start healing now. Sit close to me.' Tracy did as she said and he held her hand as he tries to get some sleep. This time it was Tracy who kissed her knuckles.

'I'll stay with you here.'

'You don't have a bed in here, just a make shift sofa, clothes to wear, and the room has only one bathroom.'

'Stop worrying about me. I'm here to watch over you and this is not a hotel where you demand comfortable accommodations. What they have here is enough for me.'

'What about your school and your work?'

'Tom can teach them without me. I already texted him before I got here that just in case you need to stay in the hospital, I won't be available and if they need me at work, I ask Stephanie to send it to me here.'

'You have this all planned.'

'I just want to be ready. Go sleep. When they get here, I'll just get some change of clothes in my place and will be back right away.'

'Thanks, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine Sweetheart.' Nathan caressed her cheek.

'Darling, sleep please. I want to be here.'

**Evening**

Peter entered the room and saw Tracy in her casual clothes just lounging beside Nathan.

'Hey, how is he?'

'The doctor said he can go home tomorrow. His CT-Scan results are normal. They gave him a drug for the pain but I think it's happy a drug. He seems to be high.' She laughed. 'Do you want to see the results?' She knows Peter is a nurse.

Peter laughed. 'That's one of the side effects of the drug. He'll be like that for a while as long as he's taking his meds. Sure, let me see.'

'Oh, goody.' Tracy smiled. She stood up and digs up the envelope in the top drawer beside Nathan's room. 'The doctor gave his a while ago.'

Peter took it out and reads it. 'Yeah, it's normal. Anyway I went here because the media are waiting for a statement. His staff heard all the commotion inside his office. Sylar didn't enter through the window. Mr. Roberts? Do you know him? He let Sylar in when he told them his an old friend.'

'Then we tell them that Sylar isn't a friend but a terrorist who tried to kill Nathan before. We don't have to them that he's got powers because it's too early for us to open that kind of topic but just that he's really dangerous.'

'I think that's a good idea. Maybe we should spread his pictures all over the place.'

'But he can shape shift right? I mean we did that. He's going to change the way he looks and we'll have a hard time distinguishing him.'

'We got him in custody. He can't use his powers there. Let's show the people his face. The people need to know his face. So if people like us see him, they'll know who he is. And we'll add more protection to his cell so he won't be able to use his powers and no one gets to talk to him. He won't be able to read minds but people like us can use our powers outside the cell. I'll discuss this to Mom and Noah so they can do something about it.'

'Alright.' Tracy fixes Nathan's blanket on top of him.

'I'll go now. Just call me if you need anything.'

'Yeah, thanks.' Peter returned the results to her and left.

Tracy put the results back to the drawer and kissed Nathan in his forehead.

**Tuesday **

**Morning**

Nathan is now discharge in the hospital, and he's excited about Tracy moving in. 'So if you move in are you bringing all your things?'

_Subtle, huh?_ His question made Tracy smirk beside Nathan. They already told everyone about it last night when he just took his meds, and they all had the same reaction, 'Thank God she finally agreed.' It made her feel embarrassed but Nathan just laughed at her when they we're gone because he thought she's cute. She wanted to smack him but she didn't. She actually feels giddy about the idea. Barbara drop by last and said goodbye for a while cause it's time for her to go back to New Jersey. It made her sad even though she knows they can call each other and they'll move here eventually when all their unfinished business there is done.

'I don't think I can bring all my things just the necessary ones and some that I still like to keep. And the rest that will be left there for the students we teach, or maybe they can stay there for good.'

'Wow, I think that's a great idea. Especially if some of them need a place to say, but they need to find a job for their own good.'

'Yeah, I think Amy and Peter got accepted to Ron's place. And Barbara is going to talk to one of his client who has his own business, if there's a vacant.'

'Good, you know what I am really excited about you moving.' Nathan sat closer to her, and pulled her to his arms.

'Darling, as much as I enjoy this, we don't want Sarah, your mom, and Peter see us looking as if we we're just all over each other.' Tracy giggled.

'Fine, but like you said, you owe me when I can move again.'

'Oh don't worry, I never forgot.' Tracy gave him a slow full kiss in his mouth that turned passionate and desperate.

Tracy pushed him away and winks at him. 'We'll see.'

'Alright, alright, Damn!'

They we're too busy teasing each other that they didn't notice arriving in front of the house.

'Wow, that was fast, come on.' Tracy stood up and got out of the car and pull Nathan to her side to enter their house. _So this is now my house now too, my home._

**Tuesday**

**Evening**

Nathan insisted Tracy to go to her class and he'll be fine at home. He's relaxing in his bed when Sarah came in.

'Dad? Did you take your medicine already?' Sarah knock then peeks at the door.

'Later, after I eat. Come in. Why?'

'Good, I want to tell you something when you're not high and Mom is not going to like it.' Sarah sat on the other side of the bed and laid her head at the crook of his arm and embraces him.

Nathan embraced her tight. 'Really? What is it about? If you're Mom is going to be angry at you.'

'Not me but you. I have an idea about your powers.' She smiled at his father with a gleam in her eyes.'

'What do you mean?'

'You know that I practice my powers right? And that power can evolve. I'm thinking that your power can evolve too. You'll only find out if you try something.' She said thinking seriously while looking at the ceiling.

'You're right; your Mom will definitely get mad but tell me.'

They shared a laugh. 'You can fly. Maybe you can make things fly to depend yourself.'

'You're a genius.' Nathan kisses her cheek.

'You should start with something light like playing cards. I mean you know the X-Men character, Gambit? He makes the cards fly to depend himself.'

Nathan smiled thinking of his childhood. 'You know what it never came to me that cartoons can help in my problems right now. Sweetie, I was so busy studying at that time, that I didn't have the chance to watch them.'

'Oh Daddy, that's so pathetic.' Sarah chuckled as she teases him.

'Hey! Have pity on me. How about we watch them together at night? You're Mom will just think we're bonding.'

'Sure, I love that but you can start now.' Sarah got up from the bed and took a small paper out of its pocket and gave it to him.

'I thought I'm going to start with cards? This is more pathetic.' He took the paper and set it in his palm looking at it with concentration.

'Paper is lighter than cards. If you can make this fly, you can try the cards.'

His wrinkles started to show as he focuses on making the paper fly but it still didn't move. 'I can't move it.'

'Dad, how did you fly the first time?'

Nathan suddenly remembered Peter jumping from the building and at that time, he felt desperate to catch him. Next thing he knows he flew. And the second time is when he was trying to get away from Noah and Rene.

He smiled at his epiphany.

'What?'

'Mohinder told me and your Mom before; our powers are affected by our feelings. Our power comes out when we really need it.'

'I have an idea. I'll try to hurt you with this.' Sarah grabs the small clock at the table and throws it to Nathan without telling him how.

The clock hit the headboard and he flew and hit head in the ceiling. 'Ouch!'

'Dad… are you okay? You're supposed to make the clock fly towards me.' Sarah run to the bed and Nathan slowly flew back to the bed.

'I'm fine just a little bump.'

'What are you doing?' Tracy glared at them.

'Uhmmm… playing?' This is the first Sarah felt like a kid who got caught of getting a cookie in a cookie jar.

'Sweetie I told you to watch over him and take care of him. I heard you got hurt.'

'No, I'm fine.'

'Tell me the truth.' This time Tracy looked fiercer.

'Sarah wanted me to try something with my power.'

'What?' Her brow rose.

'If I can make things fly to defend me.'

'What happen did you make the clock fly and hurt yourself instead?' Tracy doesn't look angry anymore just serious.

Sarah suddenly laughed. 'I'm sorry Mom it's not you.'

'It was worst. She threw me the clock and I wasn't able to make it fly and instead I flew and hit in my head in the ceiling.'

'You hit your head again?' Tracy was quick to his side, checking his head.

'Just a little, I'm fine. Besides I'll be taking my meds later after dinner.'

'Oh my God! I can't believe I'm going to say this. You need to practice your powers when you've already recovered.'

Both Sarah and Nathan smiled victoriously to each other.

'Wow, I never thought you'll agree to that.'

Tracy smiled, restraining herself from laughing. 'I think you don't get a lot of actions using your power. This is ridiculous. No offense darling, you can't even defend yourself from the clock, and you can't even defend yourself properly.'

'See, I told you!'

'Alright, alright but take it slow. You can train in the weekends with me and Sarah. For now, let's go down and eat. The dinner is served.'


End file.
